


Don't Come Around Here

by nanjcsy



Series: All Bolton Beasts [9]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bullying, Caught between two Masters, Damon is his own warning, Escape, F/M, Gang Rape, Healing, Kidnapping, M/M, Nannerverse, Psychological Torture, Ramsay is his own warning, Slut Shaming, Torture, Victim Blaming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-17 07:47:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 30
Words: 36,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4658403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanjcsy/pseuds/nanjcsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story was my response to requests for certain characters or pairings. it is also heavily inspired by Skin, written by yourwastedspace. very chilling story of theon,ramsay and roose, check it out!</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. One Time Offer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lauren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lauren/gifts), [347](https://archiveofourown.org/users/347/gifts).



> This story was my response to requests for certain characters or pairings. it is also heavily inspired by Skin, written by yourwastedspace. very chilling story of theon,ramsay and roose, check it out!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> By request, a story with college age Ramsay, Theon and Damon plus a few others.  
> Ramsay claims Theon but Damon takes a shine to him as well. Poor Theon doesn't want either of them but I don't think he is getting much of a say. The Starks have something to say about it but they have their own issues.  
> Also by request, I finally have added in Drogo, but I just can't bring myself to add Dany. But don't worry, Drogo should be every bit the brute he was on film without the caveman romance part. His version of romance may not very pretty in this story. What, not one of you seem surprised at this? Well, fine then, you are right, there is no romance here for us.  
> So let's take a quick walk over to this particular tunnel that I think you might have some real interest in seeing.....

Theon gulped and his throat was dry as if he has smoked a pound of weed. "Fuck, oh fuck." He whispered to himself as he clenched his fists, grinding his teeth. Grabbing his dented can of Red Bull Theon downed it and tossed the can to the ground. Well, its not like there is a fucking choice here, is there? Not really but he wishes he had learned to shut his fucking mouth.

A vision in his head of his angry, always angry father standing over him with fists so large. Screaming that Theon should learn how to shut his damned mouth. He still hasn't learned that lesson and he was nineteen now. Staring at the dark tunnel ahead of him, Theon shifted, trying to dredge up some courage to match his fucking act. It isn't the fighting part, not really, he has been in plenty of fights with bullies. But most of them either win or lose and its over, someone won.

Ramsay and his boys aren't like that. Not at all. Theon has tried to avoid them since the day he got to the little college. He had to beg like a fucking whore in order to get in school. His father had kicked him out as soon as he graduated high school. Luckily his best friend Robb's dad was kind enough to let Theon move in. He worked his ass off for the man and then begged him to borrow the money for some college classes. Ned was a kind man if a bit sanctimonious, and agreed to make it a loan that Theon would work off over time.

Most days Theon was dead tired and felt like the Stark's bitch, in between trying to study and get to classes. This put a severe strain on the relationship with Robb and his family. Yet Theon never dared complain he kept up an arrogance to hide his fury. This tunnel was the only way for him to reach his classes. As of thee days ago, Ramsay and his friends started to hang there. For utterly no reason Theon can tell, they have taken an unhealthy interest in tormenting him. He went through so much to get this chance at school, he cannot back down.

He forced his feet forward and lifted his chin proudly. The first day he walked under here and found Ramsay on the other side, Theon was startled. Keeping his eyes focused on the road ahead, Theon kept walking even as the Boys began to surround him. "What do you think you are doing?" Asked Ramsay as he slowly approached Theon. "I am going to class, I need to go this way to get there. I always take this way. Every day." Theon answered evenly enough and forced himself to stay calm.

Ramsay nodded and smirked, his eyes twinkling at him. Theon had the worst feeling as if Ramsay was trying to drill inside of him and twitched. The other boys crowded closer and the large blonde one was at his back, looming like a mountain. Theon braced himself, knowing they were going to beat the shit out of him, he would barely start to fight.

Instead Ramsay stepped so close he was nearly touching Theon who had to try and back up. He hit into the massive chest behind him and a small whimper escaped his throat. Ramsay came closer again and this time his fingers traced Theon's throat. "Don't touch me." Theon choked out, too afraid to move. Damon behind him was massive but Ramsay was still twice the size, no maybe more than Theon. With Alyn on the right and Skinner pressing on the left, Theon was trapped.

"Please." He whispered and Ramsay smiled as if he were an angel. How can a handsome guy look so fucking scary, he wondered. "I like the begging voice better than the arrogant one." The fingers caressed his neck gently and then suddenly became a vise. He has been losing a good amount of weight due to working his ass off and stress. The hand went almost all the way around his neck and he began to have trouble breathing.

Ramsay caught Theon's eyes and pierced painfully into his brain. "I want you to pay attention. I want you to listen to what I say very carefully. Can you do that?" "Yes." Theon whispered and Ramsay smirked again. "Good boy. My boys and I have decided that we like this tunnel. It is ours now and only those we invite may use it. You have not been invited, have you?"

Almost playfully, Ramsay frowned and looked at each of his friends. "Skinner? Alyn? Damon? Did any of you invite Mr. Theon Greyjoy to use our tunnel to get to his important classes?" "No one invited me, I am sorry, Ramsay." He choked out, unable to take this taunting. Theon has never felt so threatened except when he was small and his father was so large.

He felt small again, helpless and needed to find a place to hide. To his great horror, a tear came into his eye. Ramsay saw it and asked, "Theon, are you crying like a little boy? Have we scared you so badly, are you ready to go pee in your pants? Poor little boy. That is what you are, right? Right, Theon? Answer me." Lost already, in misery and feeling as brave as an abused eight year old, Theon whispered, "Yes."

Tilting his head, Ramsay said, "What was that? I need it a little louder, little boy? What are you?" In a very small lost voice Theon repeated dutifully, "I am a little boy." The others laughed but Ramsay gave Theon a look that terrified him. It felt like he has been branded, he was being challenged, threatened and yet, he didn't know how or why. "I really like you, Theon. So I am going to do something that I really don't usually do. You should really take advantage of it, its a one time deal only. Never to be repeated."

Theon felt hope then and listened carefully. "I am going to let you leave without hurting you this one time only. Do not come back here. Repeat what I just said." Struggling for air, Theon tried to explain why he can't do that. "But I have to..I have no other way to reach my classes, Ramsay." A flash of anger, of inhuman rage filled Ramsay's face and his eyes were merciless pits. For a brief second, Theon thought he did piss himself out of fear. "That is not my problem. I asked you to repeat what I had said. I hate repeating myself, Theon. Don't make me do that again. Now, what did I say to you? What warning did I give you?"

With a sob, he replied, "To not come back here. Don't come back here." Ramsay nodded and seemed to calm himself. "Good boy. That is right. Listen very carefully to me. If you do, if you try to use this tunnel again, it will be your own fault whatever happens to you. I will assume that you are returning because you want to. Because you will understand that if you enter my tunnel I am going to keep you."

Ramsay was nose to nose with Theon now. "I will make you pay for using my tunnel. I will let you get to your classes but at a very high cost, little boy. Think very carefully about that. And it will be my pleasure to rip away that arrogant fuck you are pretending to be. To make you that little boy you really are. Tell me again, what did I warn you not to do?" "To never come back here." Ramsay released his grip and he and the boys moved away. "Go now. Run to class. Remember, it was a one time offer!"

Stumbling forward, Theon ran all the way to the classroom then threw up in the teacher's wastebasket. The school nurse had to call the Stark home for someone to pick him up. Shaking in relief that he didn't have to travel the tunnel for the walk home, Theon waited for his ride, trying to stop crying. "Wow, you must be really sick, dude!" Exclaimed Sansa when she saw her him laying on the cot with wet eyes, ashen with a sweating brow.

"Okay, time to get you home and into bed. Looks like a stomach flu. You won't be coming to school for a few days." Sansa told Theon who was thrilled to hear it and allowed Sansa to help him down the hall and into the parking lot. A car was idling near Sansa's and Damon sat in the driver's seat, Alyn was next to him. Both watched him smiling and waving, Theon hurried into the car and curled into a ball. He begged Sansa to hurry and get him out of there. Clicking her tongue in sympathy the high school president drove the speed limit and put Theon to bed right away.

Theon spent the next few days curled in his bed until Ned forced him out of it. "Theon, the doctor said you are better now. I am not paying for you to miss classes. I am not paying for you to not work off your debt to me. Get up and get ready for school right now. Afterwards I will expect you to be a driver until at least midnight. Get moving right now." He could have tried to explain Ramsay to Ned, but Theon already had so little pride. Everyone knew that he was the bitch of the Stark household, hell he has heard he staff call him that! He couldn't admit to Ned that bullies were blocking his education.

But I have to get to class and I have no other way but through the fucking tunnel. And Ramsay's voice echoed in his head. "Don't ever come back here." Theon muttered and tried to not run away in defeat and terror like the little pussy he was. I have to go through that tunnel and go to class, no matter what. Fuck this. He forced his feet to enter the dark tunnel and wished he could run away just this one time.

When Theon was in the dark he was so very tempted to run, after all, there was still time to change his mind. Never mind, he will hitch hike his way to his sister on the docks. Get a job on a fishing boat like she does. He will never be like a Stark, why does he bother with this bullshit? Turn and leave right now while there is sitll a chance to. He yelled this wildly in his head as his feet continued forward towards the light.

Then Theon was on the other side and there they were. Ramsay, Damon, Alyn and Skinner. All of them smiled but not in a good way at all. "Oh little boy, you must have forgot what I told you. No..wait. I was very clear and you repeated it back. So you must be here because you wanted to come back to me. The classes must be very important to you, Theon. I hope so, I really do because I did warn you not to come back." 


	2. The Bloody Tunnel Toll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theon almost instantly regrets his decision not to listen and heed Ramsay's warning.

Theon flinched but then stood straight with his chin up and said, "I had to. I have no choice, I can't miss anymore classes. Ned Stark is paying for me to be there, I work myself half to death for him so I can do this. I just want to get to my classes, Ramsay. Just tell me what you want for me to be able to get to my classes."

"Oh sweet foolish little boy it doesn't work like that. You don't get to make terms with me or bargain. By walking back through that tunnel you might as well have put a collar on yourself and a tattoo that says "Bitch" on your ass." Ramsay and the boys began to circle him slowly, so slowly that there was time if he wanted to run. But something told Theon it would be very deadly to attempt to escape them.

Ramsay's voice confirmed this, it was very soft as if he were trying to soothe an animal ready to bolt. "That is right, little boy, stay still. Don't try to run, don't try to fight us. It will just make it so much worse for you. It is too late for all that anyway. You made the choice, you made your last choice. So stay still and accept it, little boy." Theon started to hyperventilate and tried to ask, "What..Wh..What are you going to do to me?"

Damon gave fake sympathetic noises. "Aww...poor little guy is panicking. He is going to pass out soon from fear. That is so cute." Ramsay smirked and then put his hand up to Theon's cheek, enjoying how the boy flinched from it then went still. "Stay still, I own you now, remember? You are mine, I can do anything I wan to you, whenever I want to. Don't move, I want to touch my property." Ramsay watched Theon's eyes intently, waiting to see the storm brewing. There it was, a flash of indignation mixed with his fear and Ramsay struck.

"This bothers you? You don't want me to touch my own pet that sought me out? Alright, let's do this the hard way then. Fine by me, we actually have more fun this way. This way we can be sure that you understand that you are mine. We all know you are a poor listener, don't we?" Theon found himself nodding then shaking his head.

"It can't be both, stupid little boy. You either are a good listener or bad one. And I am letting you know that you are a very bad listener. Because if you were a good listener, you wouldn't be here now, would you? Now its time for you to understand that you are just my little slave now, my little bitch. And I am telling you right now, if you dare try to fight it or escape it, you'll regret it for a very long time. Do you understand that, little weak foolish boy?"

Theon felt the tears start and didn't dare to do anything but nod his head. "Very good." Ramsay nodded at Skinner and suddenly a dark hood was pulled over Theon's head. He cried out in shock and Damon's large arms were around him tightly. Then two more hands were on him, one on either side of his face and through the cloth, he knew it was Ramsay.

The voice was a very low deadly hiss and Theon went frozen. "Don't you dare struggle. You asked for this and you know it. You chose to come back after I told you not to. Didn't I tell you that, Theon? Didn't I say that, answer me!" Wetting the hood with sweat and tears, Theon sobbed out, "Yes. You told me not to come back."

"That is right. I told you to not come back unless you wanted to be mine, didn't I? Yet here you are. You could have tried to get help, you stay with the Starks, you could have asked for their help, but you didn't. Too fucking proud too. You could have quit school and gone to stay with your sister. You didn't do those things, you came here to me. So don't you dare fucking struggle now!"

Feeling a worse terror grow, Theon asked, "How..how do you know all that about me?" Ramsay laughed and said, "I always learn about my prey. I knew the second I saw you stare at me with those big eyes like a tiny child that you would be back. That you would be mine. That stupid arrogance of yours brought you back to me. Don't worry though, we won't be keeping that part of you. I want to strip away this stupid little costume of yours and find that scared little boy underneath."

"Take him to the car. We are going to visit a little house nearby. You might be a tad late to your classes today." Theon tried to protest but then a blow across his head shut him up. "No more talking, little brat." Growled Damon and Theon was dragged somewhere else. He didn't dare to resist them and didn't stop walking with them until they jerked him to a halt. A car door was opened and he was shoved inside of it. Another person crammed inside and shoved him to the floor.

"Stay down and stay silent." Alyn warned and Theon felt his sneakers on his back. He wasn't crushing down but Alyn pressed hard enough for a warning. Keeping still and quiet, even after he heard Ramsay get into the car. A boot pressed against his groin, the other on his thigh. Damon and Skinner got into the front and the drove for a short while.

When the car stopped they all got out but he obeyed Ramsay's growl of, "Do not move until we tell you to." Only after they were all out of the car, did a large hand reach in and grab Theon by his hair and the back of the bag. "Slowly now, I want you to crawl backwards out." Damon said and Theon obeyed him, carefully moving backwards until he was out of the car.

Then he was jerked to his feet fully upright ad shoved forward. Someone caught him before Theon fell to the ground and he found his face pressed against a broad warm chest. Ramsay chuckled and Theon felt the rumbling against his cheek. "Clumsy thing, aren't you? Don't worry, I have you now." Theon felt Ramsay's arms go around him and he was dragged forward until he was lifted then was on wooden floorboards. He heard a door slam shut and thought, Oh Gods, where have they taken me?

"Time to pay up, Theon. We exact a toll for using our tunnel and you need to understand that I control you now. So let's get right to it." Theon found himself thrown down onto what felt like a filthy mattress and his pants were being ripped off. He started to scream and to thrash but his arms and legs were easily pinned down. "I warned you. Don't come here, isn't that what I told you? You did and you can't take it back now." The bag was ripped off his head and he found himself staring at Ramsay's hand planted next to him. Ramsay was on his back already, the others easily holding him down. Then he found himself screaming as he was shown just how helpless and little he really was.


	3. Anywhere But Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theon suffers the worst violation of his life. He starts to wonder how to get away.

Theon went from screaming to begging and drooling. Ramsay bit as deeply as he plunged, he also yanked hair out and scratched. When he was finally done, he told the boys to have at him. Damon flipped him over and yanked Theon's legs up against his chest. Theon shut his eyes tightly and then a hand slapped hard across his face. "Open your eyes." He did but tried to look anywhere but at the large man rutting above him. It hurt terribly and soon Theon's eyes were too blurred with tears. Several times he screamed for mercy but it never ended. When Damon had finished, Skinner was there. He knocked him off the bed and took him on the floor like a dog. Alyn let Theon half climb the mattress before leaping on him. When they had all finished, Theon curled up on the mattress, twitching and panting.

Ramsay sat next to the curled up shaking Theon and gently played with his hair. "I tried to help you. I tried to warn you, didn't I? I told you that you were just a little boy that shouldn't be in that tunnel. Now you are just a scared little boy that is all mine. Aren't you?" Terrified that Ramsay might start it all over again, Theon nodded in agreement. "I want to hear it. We know you don't listen very well. I am surprised you can even get anything out of your classes with that head of yours. So what did I tell you that are you now?" "Yours." Ramsay nodded but raised his eyebrows. "See what I mean by not listening well? I said more than that, didn't I? What did I say you were besides mine?" Theon whined then stammered out, "A scared little boy. I am your scared little boy. And I don't listen well." Ramsay leaned down and kissed Theon's cheek. He grinned at how his victim cringed and let out a low howl.

"Now because you are very new, I won't make you go through anymore today. You can go to your classes. You have been good, I am impressed at how well you behaved." Ramsay decreed and helped Theon get dressed. Pale and shivering, Theon had no fight in him left, just humiliation and pain. He wanted to get out, get away, anywhere. Fuck school, fuck the Starks, he needs to run and fast. As soon as the classes start, Theon is taking off. He will get to his sister and start again. Anything is better than this, but Theon is blindly obeying Ramsay for now. He needed them to let him go. They put the hood on him and didn't remove it until they were in the parking lot of the school. "Go on with you. Learn something, anything. At least try very hard to, after all, you are willing to pay any price for this education." Ramsay laughed but Theon wasn't even angry. He was just desperate to get away. 

Theon threw up several times in the bathroom before he could try and leave the school. He went out a rarely used side door and ran for the bus stop. Ducking into the nearest doorway from it, Theon started planning. He would take the bus to the Stark's, climb the trellis, pack only light stuff. Take whatever he has managed to save and take off. Get on a damned train and head out. Then he thought of something. Ramsay knows about his sister, he will look there first if he really comes after him. Another direction then, anywhere that the bus terminal can offer. He will steal from Robb if he has to before he leaves. Hell, the family owes him anyway. There is no way that Theon is going through what he did today ever again. Anywhere is better than here and Theon moved closer, knowing the bus would show in a minute.

That is when a car pulled up and Theon saw it was Damon. Panting, Theon stared and thought, I am caught, so caught. Damon leaned out the window, grinning. "Hey, don't bother trying to get on the bus. Get in the car. You aren't in any trouble yet, try to run and you will be." For a second, Theon almost ran anyway, he was poised, ready to flee. "Don't do it, you have no idea how bad that would be. Ramsay would forgive you leaving school early because you were hurting. He won't forgive you for running. You don't ever want his punishment for trying to escape. Get in the car, Theon. I am not going to take you back to the tunnels or the shack, I promise." Theon knew that Damon could be lying, could drive him right back there to be raped more. And yet, he was not getting away, that much was clear. Nodding, Theon slumped his shoulders and got into the passenger seat. "Not so stupid after all." Damon commented as he started to drive.

Theon sat as far from Damon as he could and pressed his face against the window. "I know today was bad, but Ramsay only shares with everyone when its a new toll. It will be easier for you if you just accept it and try to please him. I am his best friend, I can help you so that you won't make him angry. So he won't hurt you as bad as he could." Theon peeked over at Damon and asked, "When will he let me go?" Damon shrugged and said, "That I don't know. Well, here you are, the Stark prison. Remember, I can help you out, Theon. Just let me know." Theon nodded and fumbled with the car door, nearly killing himself to get out. "Don't be dumb, kid. I know you are panicking, but don't try and run. I am not the only one keeping an eye on you." Damon drove off and Theon looked around warily before limping inside the house. He managed to shower and put himself together before anyone saw him.

Theon drove for some of Ned's men and twice while he was out he spotted his watchers. Only because they wanted to be seen, he was sure of it. Alyn was at the first place that Theon had to wait while others conducted business. He was just sitting on a park bench, chatting on his cell phone. Keeping eye contact with Theon the whole time. Skinner was at the second location Theon had to wait at, this time he shut his eyes and locked the car doors. When the others came back to the car, Skinner was gone. The next morning, Theon stopped in front of the tunnel. Shaking his head, he began to back away. He can't, no, he can't and he spun around to leave. Except there was a huge man in his way, about the same size as Damon except with dark hair and even scarier. Grunting, the man spun Theon around and shoved him. "Looks like we are both going under the tunnel today. I was already told I might see you that if I did to make sure you came through. You aren't going to give me any trouble, are you?" With a choked sob, Theon shook his head and slowly walked forward. "What is your name?" "Theon." "I am Drogo, new to the school, old pal of Ramsay's." 


	4. Things Can Get Worse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theon learns that things can always be worse. Arya Stark does a good deed and pays harshly for it.

Theon tried hard not to whimper or shake as he walked under the tunnel with this behemoth at his back. Luckily, after introducing himself Drogo didn't seem to want to talk. That was fine by Theon who was trying so hard not to try and run after all. He no longer cared if he ever saw a class again or even the Starks for that matter. All he wanted now was to find a way out of this terrible situation.

The two of them came out the other side and Ramsay smiled. He was already walking forward and he reached past the suddenly shrinking Theon to grasps hands with Drogo. "Hey, glad you decided to come after all. I have a project you might be interested in we can discuss it tonight. I see you met my new little pet." Nodding Drogo said, "Found him ready to freak out in front of the tunnel."

Ramsay grabbed Theon's chin and lifted his head to look in his eyes. "You weren't going to run away, were you? You know how angry I would be, little boy? You won't make me angry like that, will you?" Trying to speak past a painfully dry throat, Theon replied, "No. I won't run." Holding onto Theon's shoulder, Ramsay called the boys over. He introduced Drogo to them all and let them all speak with him while he took his pet aside.

Pushing Theon up against the bricks, Ramsay put one hand on the slender throat. "You left school early yesterday. Are you going to go to the classes anymore?" Theon shuddered then shook his head. "No. I..I don't want to go to school anymore." Nodding, Ramsay smirked and lightly rubbed Theon's throat. "That is the smartest thing you have done so far. No point in taking those classes, they won't get you anywhere, will they? No, instead you can just come here to me. In fact, I think you are done working for the Starks, living with them. It is silly for my pet to be so far away from me."

Theon looked startled at that and ready to bolt again. "I..please, I can't just leave them. And I work for Mr. Stark. I owe him a real lot of money." Ramsay got that thinning look again, his teeth clenched with anger and Theon cowered from him. Damon gave a pitying look to Theon and he regretted his words. Wringing his hands against his chest, flinching from Ramsay's rage, he tried to correct it. "Yes..I will move out today. Sorry. I wasn't arguing it." The instant capitulation did seem to mollify Ramsay somewhat but he still squeezed Theon's throat tightly. "Don't do that again, Theon. Next time you don't just say yes to something I tell you, you will feel my knife. Do you understand me?" With a whimper Theon said, "Yes."

Ramsay smiled and gave Theon's face several stinging pats. "Foolish little boy. You need to learn to keep your mouth shut. To just do as you are told. Don't worry, I am going to be very patient with you. I am going to make sure you understand what I want from you. Now, what do I want you to do when tell you something?" Raising his eyebrows, Ramsay waited while Theon stammered out, "Say yes. Say yes and do it." "That is right. Good boy. I am going to ask you again later since you are a bad listener. If you get the answer wrong, I am going to hurt you until you scream." Paling, Theon just nodded and tried to avoid Ramsay's painful stare into his head.

"You will live with me, I have plenty of room for a small boy like you. In a while, when we are sure that no one will be at the house, we will go there. You will get your stuff and never see any of them again. Only Damon and Drogo are at my house, my father visits to annoy me sometimes. No one will care that you are there, you will be kept safe from the Starks." And what will protect me from you? Theon wondered as he simply nodded his head. "Okay, Ramsay." He muttered and stared down at his feet. There had to be a way out still, something he was not thinking of. It can't get any worse, Theon knew it had to get better. He would think of it, a plan or an opportunity will reveal itself and he will be free. It had to happen, Theon had to think it.

Then his stomach dropped out of body along with his air. As if fate had to prove Theon wrong in the worst way possible things got worse. Theon watched Arya Stark come from the tunnel carrying the book bag he had forgotten this morning. The teen girl made a small face at the strange rough company and looked at Theon curiously. "Hey, you forgot this! Why aren't you in class? I borrowed Sansa's car to bring this to you. Thanks for giving me a reason to steal my sister's fancy car!" Ramsay had stepped back as soon as the girl entered their sight. Now he watched amused as Theon rushed to take the bag from her. "Thank you. Go now, hurry, you should get to school or you'll be late again!"

It was already too late and Theon knew it but he still tried to push her towards the tunnel. "Go on, hurry up. Run, dammit!" He hissed but even as Arya caught on to the fear in his face, it was too late. Skinner, Alyn and Damon were all blocking the way out. Drogo was slowly walking closer, staring at Arya and Ramsay was so close to Theon. He did the only thing he could think of and turned to plead with Ramsay. "Please let her leave. Please Ramsay, she is just a high school kid. She doesn't know any of you, just let her leave?" Ramsay gave his new pet a very indulgent smile but before he could say anything, Drogo spoke.  

"No. I like her, she stays." With a small laugh, Ramsay tapped Theon's nose playfully. "Sorry little boy, Drogo wants her. You don't have any say in that, do you? Do you have a say in anything at all?" Avoiding Ramsay's dangerously bright eyes, Theon muttered an answer. "No, I have no say in anything." Arya was trying to keep them all in sight at once. With a bravado that didn't make it to her eyes, she challenged them. "I don't give a shit what is going on here, I want to leave. And I am taking Theon with me. Touch me and I will scream." She already had her phone in her hand and the men kept moving around her. Nearly panting, Arya kept spinning to keep them each at a distance. 

Laughing, Ramsay pulled himself and Theon out of the little circle. "No, you won't be leaving. And you certainly aren't taking Theon away from me." Drogo stepped into the space vacated by Ramsay and Theon, staring down at the nervous girl. He moved a bit closer than the others, he started to slowly stalk around Arya in a tighter and tighter circle. "Theon! Theon, make them stop this shit!" Arya yelled, then she started to press the emergency icon on her phone. Moaning, Theon looked away as Drogo lunged forward then he begged Ramsay again to make it stop. Ramsay yanked him around and forced him to watch, a hand around his throat.

The crushed cell phone hit the brick wall and disintegrated. Arya screeched and held her injured hand close. Drogo came closer again, allowing her just enough space to dodge away from his grip. The others have caught the game and widened their circle. As if they had been wrangling terrified sixteen year old girls all their lives, the men let her tire herself out. Arya would try to avoid Drogo, causing her to bump into the others. She would leap away only to find Drogo right there again. Then Arya would dart through an opening of one of the men. Ramsay would be there to shove her right back into the group of leering, laughing men.

Theon cried and wrung his hands, hating himself so much, hating all of the boys, hating Ramsay most of all. Two more times, he tried to ask Ramsay to make it stop, each time he got slapped in the face and told to shut up. "You made me repeat myself. Did you forget I told you not to do that? You never remember what I tell you. We are going to try a new teaching method today, I think. Remember I mentioned my knife to you? No, you probably forgot that too. It's okay, once I start using it, you won't ever forget my knife again, Theon."


	5. Fighting for Mercy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theon discovers Ramsay's form of punishment is worse than anything he could have imagined.  
> Arya wakes to find Drogo undressing her. Within minutes, she discovers how much mercy Drogo has.

Ramsay watched as they spun Arya into a frenzy with impatience as he held tightly to Theon's arm. Arya screamed out for them to leave her alone, for Theon to do something, anything. So many hands and they were getting rougher. Grasping at her ass, her breasts and between her legs, boots trying to trip her. The circle of lustful eyes made her sick and the obscene taunts got louder and closer.

Tears streaked Arya's panic filled face as she spun around. Small fists began to punch at the leering, grasping men as she tried to avoid Drogo in the center. He never once said a word, just watched her like a beast waiting to pounce on it's dinner. Sighing, Ramsay finally called out, "Enough, we can play somewhere more private. Since they won't be coming back, no reason to bother using the shack. We can take them home and then you can chase her all over the damned yard and house if you all want."

Alyn laughed in a dirty way and sneered, "Don't worry, girlie. We will use a bed to fuck you, if you can be a good girl for us. Show us a little something to keep us until then, bitch!" Arya turned to tell Alyn to go fuck himself, anger overcoming even this fear. This had finally been the thing to distract her enough to take her eyes off Drogo. An incredibly strong arm was across her neck and biting, scratching just made it become tighter until Arya was fighting to breathe. Kicking and twisting did nothing to help her.

While Arya mindlessly fought against the squeezing grip, Drogo looked at each of the boys. Then he rumbled out, "I don't share. She is mine." Skinner swore and whined, "Ramsay always lets us share the first time at least. Every new toll pays all of us. After that the person can be claimed but not until everyone gets a taste. That is always how Ramsay has done it. It's fair." Drogo shrugged and said, "I am not Ramsay. I am Drogo and Drogo does not share." Arya went limp and while the boys all sullenly followed, Drogo lifted the girl and carried her. Ramsay pulled Theon along and kept his other hand on the blade in his pocket.  

 

"OH PLEASE! RAMSAY PLEASE STOP! I AM SO SORRY, SORRY, SORRY! PLEASE STOP NOW! PLEASE!"

Ramsay sighed and shook his head, he sat back on the stool to stretch his back for a second. Theon was screaming, crying, drooling and even had vomited twice. The only thing keeping Theon in place was Damon, who was nearly laying on the squirming boy. He has been holding Theon's hand out for Ramsay to flay the pinkie. Theon barely registered that Damon was hard as a rock on his shaking leg. The man was heavy but the real focus was on that blade.

The terrible fire it caused in Theon's finger and Ramsay was merciless. He was being very slow, very deliberate about his work. Ramsay grabbed his wailing boy's face in his bloody hands, forcing eye contact. "I will take a small break for you. Just a little one for such a weak little boy. What do you say for my kindness and mercy, Theon?" Gulping air and snot, Theon sobbed out, "Thank you, Ramsay. Thank you."

Damon got off of Theon gratefully, cracking his stiff bones as he moved. He softly spoke to Theon before he got fully up. "Don't try and get up or run. Ramsay will take more than one finger if you do. Don't anger him, he is happy right now. You want to keep him happy so he won't do worse. He wants to see a hurt, repentant, scared little boy or he'll just keep taking his time until he gets what he wants." Theon took Damon's advice to heart and stayed very still.

Still moaning and crying, he tried not to look at his finger, or what was left of it. Ramsay smirked and crawled slowly over his new pet, loving how Theon cringed under him. "I am sorry, please. Please, mercy, don't hurt me anymore, Ramsay. I will learn better, faster, I promise, I swear!" Theon was babbling and knew it but couldn't seem to shut his damned mouth, never could shut his mouth. Ramsay put the bloody blade across Theon's lips and he finally shut his mouth.

"Hush now. I want you to focus on what I say. Bad listener, remember? You need to pay attention to what I say, little boy. When I move my knife away from your mouth, I want you to stay silent unless I ask you a question." Moving the blade away, Ramsay watched as Theon struggled to remain calm and quiet. "Good boy. I know you are really trying so hard, poor thing. The pain is very bad, isn't it? I have a bit to go, but I am going to flay your finger to the bone, Theon. We will have to cut it off afterwards."

Grinning, Ramsay watched Theon go nearly grey and give the most wonderful little whimper. Gently, Ramsay stroked Theon's hair and whispered in his ear. "Stay calm, little boy. Stay quiet and calm so you can have some rest before I start flaying your finger again. I want you to tell me without babbling, how your finger feels. How bad is the pain, Theon?" Trying to not scream in hysteria, Theon got out, "It is very bad, it really hurts, please, isn't it enough? I am sorry and won't ever be bad again."

A chuckle rippled out of Ramsay's shark smile and he teased Theon. "Silly boy, how can you promise to never be bad again? You are not very smart and you don't listen well, of course you will be bad more than once. Just now, I told you not to babble. And what are you doing? Babbling, right? So now you have lost your break for that. One more infraction and I take another finger or maybe a toe instead."

Damon sighed and went to restrain the now pleading Theon. Sitting down on the stool, Ramsay began to carve as careful as he could. "Who is making this pain happen? Who was not listening and has to be flayed? Theon, are you a bad little boy? A scared weak pet? Are you going to ever make me have to repeat myself again?" The blade and the questions were relentless.

 

Arya woke to her head aching, her throat sore and half dressed. Moaning, she blinked until things stopped blurring. That is when she noticed she was on a bed, only wearing her pants. Drogo was removing her shoes and started yanking her pants off. Trying to sit up and move away from him, she slurred out, "No, stop, I don't want you to touch me! Please, let me go home, I won't say a word ever, I just want to go home!"

Drogo grabbed her ankles and yanked her hard onto her back, hoisting her legs into the air. As she screeched and tried to kick, Arya felt her jeans peeled off, then her underwear was gone too. Now he released her legs and Arya crab-walked backwards in panic towards the headboard. "Please don't do this! Please, I won't tell if you just let me leave!" Drogo shook his head and said, "No."

He walked away as he began to remove his own clothing. Arya waited until he put his gun and knife down before bolting. She threw herself off the bed and headed for the door, hoping her track record will come in handy. If Arya has a chance to really run, she might be able to get away from this. Drogo swept out a long muscled leg and her head hit the door as she crashed.

A hand wrenched her hair painfully at the roots and pulled her upright. Drogo glared at Arya then backhanded her. Some hair ripped from her roots as the strength of the blow moved her head even in the iron grip. Arya cried out, blood seeping from her lip as he did it one more time. "No. Bad." He growled at her as if she were a dog to be taught a lesson. Shaking her head for emphasis, Drogo bared his teeth at her.

Arya wailed and Drogo released her hair, grabbed her scalp in his large hand tightly. He waited until she looked up into his eyes then he held her in his gaze. Challenging, dominating her by moving closer, forcing her head higher, baring his teeth and growling until Arya looked down, whining. "Eyes up." Arya unwillingly looked back up at the harsh command.

Glaring at her, Drogo shoved her away then pointed towards the bed. "Go. Now." Shivering, trying to cover her body, Arya backed up from Drogo, afraid to turn her back to him. "Please, don't. Please, don't make me do that. I..I haven't ever..." The confession only brought a more excited look to Drogo's eyes. "The bed. Now." Drogo took a step forward, his hand becoming a fist.

With a sob, Arya continued to back up towards the bed, but she still pleaded. "Please, don't-" Drogo roared this time, his eyes blazing at her as he stomped forward. "NO!" With a cry of fear, Arya ran to the bed and sat on it, pressed against the headboard. "Don't hurt me, I'm on the bed, dammit!" She cried out, her knees up at her chest, arms wrapped around her, head burrowing down. "Stay." Drogo finished undressing and Arya wondered why Theon wasn't trying to help her. Why he had seemed to be so afraid of that other man.

Then Drogo was on the bed and pulling her underneath him and Arya lost herself to panic. With ease, the young over muscled man pulled her arms over her head as his body pinned her down. He pushed his legs between hers and let her feel his thick hardness. Stiffening in terror, Arya stopped struggling. "Wait, please, just..don't hurt me. Please, can you...do it without hurting me, at least?" She was panting, shaking and couldn't stop begging in a small voice that Arya despised. Drogo stared down at her and then slowly put all his weight down on her, almost crushing her. Dipping his head down so he was touching his nose to Arya's, he spoke. "No."

Arya opened her mouth and Drogo slapped her on the cheek that wasn't swollen. "No. Virgins always hurt. How bad is up to you. Stay still. Behave." Choking on fear and the need to fight, to make this stop, Arya whined. "I..if I behave, you won't hurt me?" Drogo shook his head slowly, keeping eye contact, moving back just enough for her to clearly see his face. "No. It will hurt. But it can hurt worse. So behave." Lowering her eyes, trying to not think about the naked body against her own, she nodded. "I will behave." Drogo moved and quickly flipped Arya over and he put her on her knees. "Bend." As she slowly complied, he shoved her head down to the mattress.


	6. Trying Harder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theon tries to give Ramsay what he wants from him. The boys bring pain and humiliation but Damon offers mercy.

"Theon...Theon! THEON!" He tried to blink, he tried to see, he tried to speak and then just tried to die.

A bucket of icy water hit him and Theon screamed out, uncurling his body and Ramsay came into his line of vision again. "I didn't know just how weak you could be, Theon. It was only a pinkie, it wasn't even a large piece to lose." Ramsay's voice was amused and when tears came along with more shaking, he started to pull Theon closer to his warm, dry chest.

"Silly boy, such a fuss over a little finger, over a little punishment." Ramsay chided then lifted his pet's chin with one finger. "Look at me. Good. You learned to not babble, to always obey me. Didn't you learn that, little boy?" Theon nodded, afraid to answer at all. Ramsay had been holding Theon's arm up over his head. The dishrag was fully soaked with blood and he squeezed harder, hollering, "Alyn, get your cauterize kit, would you? I think Theon is in need of your services."

Theon stared at Ramsay in horror, trying to understand. "Wh.." He shut his mouth fast, what if he wasn't allowed to ask? With a malicious grin, the stocky man ran into the other room and Skinner was already coming closer, eyes lit up. "Can I help this time, Ramsay? I never get to do the burning." Shaking his head, Ramsay frowned at his over eager friend.

"No. You don't get to do the burning because you aren't good at it. If I need him to be stitched later, you can do that because you are good at it. He is new, he is my special little boy and he is so weak. He can't take you messing up his finger any worse than it is." Theon was trembling harder and he began to make a tiny mewling sound as Alyn entered. He had a small blowtorch and Damon followed with bandages and ointments.

Starting to hyperventilate Theon stared at Ramsay pleadingly. "Please? Mercy? Please?" He dared not say more or do it any louder than a whisper. It didn't matter as Ramsay ignored him as he placed his pet in his lap. "Hush, it won't take very long if you stay still." Ramsay wrapped his arms around Theon, trapping his upper arms, he put his legs around Theon's.

He nodded at Damon who then pulled the injured hand forward for Alyn. In a moment of humor, Skinner said, "Oh wait, I have the perfect song for this!" He tapped his cell phone screen and Godsmack suddenly blared out, Crying Like a Bitch, making them all laugh. Theon didn't laugh, he kept crying as Alyn got closer with that blue flame. Then Theon was screaming in agony as he gagged on the smell of burning flesh.

Ramsay held tightly while the flame was administered, but then afterwards he shoved his new pet at Damon. "Patch him up nicely. I am going to get him something to eat and drink. So weak, poor thing. You have to learn to behave so you won't get yourself so hurt, Theon." Tweaking the miserable boy's nose, Ramsay shoved his pet at Damon and walked away whistling.

Damon lifted the crying Theon and carried him to a couch. He gently laid the boy down and covered him up with a blanket, except for the injured hand. Then he sat on the edge of the couch, causing Theon to dip towards him. "I am going to put some cream on it and a bandage. If you can stay still, I will give you some painkillers. Can you do that?" Damon's voice was a soothing rumble and Theon nodded, whimpering.

Peeking towards the door, as if trying to make sure Ramsay doesn't see, Damon fishes three pills out of his pocket. He shoves them into Theon's mouth and warns, "They will be bitter and hard to chew, but do it and fast. If you throw them up, I won't give you any more." Gratefully, Theon bites into the pills and he does almost heave, but managed to chew and swallow.

"Thank you, thank you." He babbles, as Damon starts to gently smear the lotion and bandage what was left of his pinkie. "Welcome, now be quiet. Here comes Ramsay. Be careful with how much you talk, how much you say. He is relaxed now, he thinks you have learned your lesson. Don't make him think you need to hurt more to be what he wants." Damon spoke in hushed tones and then Ramsay was there.

"Did my little boy give you any fuss, Damon?" asked Ramsay, before kneeling before his pet with a glass of apple juice and a piece of dry toast. Shaking his head, Damon cleaned up the mess and stood to go. "Nope, he stayed very still and didn't even yell or babble. I guess your lesson stuck this time." Looking pleased and maybe the tiniest bit disappointed, Ramsay kissed Theon's sweaty forehead. "Good boy. I am going to let you have a sip of juice now and a small bite of toast." Theon took tiny sips and tinier bites of the toast as Ramsay directed him to.

From somewhere else, Theon heard a thud then screaming. The screams sounded like Arya and Theon cried for her. Then the sounds were gone and that scared him worse. Ramsay was smirking at him, knowing Theon wanted to ask, wanted to plead for the girl. His eyes seemed to dare him to do so. "What is wrong, pet? You seem worried about something?" The voice was so kind but Theon was learning. Shaking his head and keeping his eyes low, Theon muttered, "I..I just worry about being good for you."

From behind Ramsay, he could see Damon give a tiny approving nod. "Aww...good boy, Theon." Drawled his tormentor and Theon didn't resist when Ramsay lifted him up. "Let me show you my bedroom. You deserve a soft bed for trying so hard for me." As Ramsay began to climb stairs, Theon felt the painkillers begin to work.

He let his head lay on Ramsay's shoulder and snuggled in, searching for any comfort he can get. Ramsay chuckled and held his pet tighter. "My little boy. I want to lay you down and play with you. You want to be my little boy, don't you? You want to play my games?" Theon nodded instantly and shut his eyes against those prying orbs, lest they see the NO screaming in his mind.

 

 


	7. Push And Pull

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya tries to distance herself from Drogo and her situation by remembering the past. It doesn't work and she tries fleeing and defiance instead. That doesn't work well either.  
> Ramsay teaches Theon the importance of honesty.

Drogo was covering her like a dog and Arya was muffling her whimpers into the pillow. His body was like a hot flesh cage and she felt like she was swallowed alive by it. The humiliation got worse when he slid his finger inside of her. Arya cast her mind away, back to her last boyfriend. It was a really hot senior that graduated last year.

His name was Gendry and he was always joking, smiling. They had done everything but have sex. Theirs was a steady relationship and they had decided to wait. Gendry would go to college, they would continue to see each other on weekends. Then when Arya's senior prom came he would drive home to take her there. Afterwards they would rent a nice hotel room and then have sex for the first time. Then would come engagement, marriage and kids.

Except none of that happened or ever would. Two days after his high school graduation, Gendry took a boat tour and never returned. A deadly storm had struck and the boat wasn't found for a week. It was destroyed, half of it found on a deserted island. It was scoured for survivors but none were ever found. Arya was the only one who believed Gendry was alive out there somewhere. She has not dated since his disappearance eight months ago.  

Now here was this strange barbarian touching her like only Gendry did. When Gendry did this, Arya would moan and get wet. This time she was dry, scared and ashamed, it was an intrusion and she chewed the pillow in misery. Her body was as tense and she kept pulling away as far as she could without truly resisting.

With a growl of impatience, Drogo yanked hard on her hair and growled, "No. Stay still. Relax." Unable to help it, Arya let out a bit of hysterical laughter into the pillow and snarled back, "I can't relax when you are trying to rape me!" Drogo snorted then leaned low, to speak into her ear. "No. Not trying, going to." Smothering another laugh, Arya grumbled, "That is going to help me relax?"

Drogo was done with conversation and now two fingers were inside of her. Arya clenched her teeth and tried to think of Gendry. To try and pull up a good memory to hide in until it was all over with. Then Drogo commanded, "Stay." Arya felt him leave the bed and she turned to see him heading naked towards the dresser. He started to return with a condom and a very large hard on. Nope. She couldn't do it, she wouldn't lay there and let it just happen. Arya bolted.

 

Laying his injured little boy down, Ramsay smiled at the way Theon looked up at him. He curled up like a little puppy, an abused lost boy needing a new home. Ramsay locked his door before approaching his cringing boy. "You are so timid, look how you shake, your bones are rattling, teeth are chattering, poor thing." Ramsay cooed as he lay down and wrapped himself around Theon. "My weak little boy, are you scared of me?" 

Theon was terrified, what should he answer? The truth would be yes, oh hell yes, he has never feared anyone more. But would that anger Ramsay? Would he want a lie about how Theon wasn't afraid, just grateful to be here serving? To not answer would be rude and so he began to stammer, trying to figure out what answer won't cost him another finger.

Ramsay curled a hand around his pet's mouth and squeezed. "Listen carefully. I want the truth. I always want the truth, even if you are sure that the truth will get you hurt. Because if I ever catch you in a lie, and I always do catch liars, Theon. The hurt I would put you through would be incredible. Now, answer my question truthfully. Are you scared of me?"

When Ramsay removed his hand, Theon began to nod. "Yes. I am terrified of you." Theon admitted, his voice an uncertain ghost as he held his injured hand against his chest. "Good boy. Don't worry, I like that answer. You should fear me, little boy. I want you scared enough to always obey, to never try to run or fight. A scared, good, loyal boy doesn't lose many fingers and toes, does he?" Theon shook his head in agreement and tried to stay calm as Ramsay began to kiss his neck. 

 

Arya almost made it to the door before it felt like an entire building landed on her. She lay stunned, trying to breathe, wheezing. Unable to determine if anything was broken, the pain was so intense everywhere. Then Drogo snarled harshly as he yanked her onto her knees, shoving her head to the ground, "NO! BAD!" He pinned her down with a knee in her back as he reached for his jeans, pulling the black leather belt from them. A whistling sound and Arya started to scream, as Drogo struck her backside several times.

When she was sobbing and begging for him to stop, he dropped the belt. Without a word of warning, he plunged into her. He was without mercy and without reserve. Arya was pressed painfully into the floor, biting her own hand against the pain of Drogo inside her. He rammed into her, bruising her, tearing her and Arya begged for it to end. Yanking hard on her hair, forcing her upwards, Drogo bit deep into her neck.

Wailing in pain as her blood welled around his teeth-marks, Arya heard him grunt into her ear. "Mine." Then he began to wrap a large hand around her throat, tighter, tighter. "MINE." Gasping, Arya said, "Yours." The grip on her throat lessened slightly but Drogo was slamming into her harder. He knocked her back down and rode her to a shuddering halt. Arya felt him release his seed in her body and she retched dryly. That earned her a painful whack on her already bruised and swollen bottom. I hate you, Arya thought over and over. Never yours, I hate you.

 

Theon hates himself, a loathing so deep that he hides from it. It was easier to concentrate on pleasing Ramsay than what might be happening to Arya. Easier than thinking of how terrified he was, how weak he really was feeling, how stupid he was. So Theon did not even hesitate to use his hands or mouth when Ramsay ordered it. The pain medication helped make it easier to focus and Theon didn't even know he was crying until Ramsay licked up his tears.

"I want to fuck you, you want me to, don't you?" asked Ramsay softly, as if Theon had a choice. Theon answered honestly. "I want to please you."


	8. This Is All You Are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ramsay wants his pet to learn to enjoy sex with him. He reminds Theon that he chose this, that he wanted to be his pet by coming back to the tunnel.  
> Drogo teaches Arya not to run.

Ramsay was so hot, his body was strong, big and Theon thought, I am like a little boy compared to him. His thinner, smaller hands were caressing Ramsay's back. Smooth, muscled skin interrupted by scars that Theon wondered about. Ramsay's tongue was halfway down his throat, then his teeth would worry at his lips, while he growled softly. Theon responded timidly, whimpering at some sharper nips that drew blood. In spite of his eagerness to not get hurt, to obey, even though Theon was doing everything Ramsay wanted, he could not respond. He could not wring a single drop of pleasure, he was soft and fear kept him that way.

Whispering in Theon's ear, making him shudder, "Poor boy, are you too scared to enjoy this?" Sobbing, Theon was terrified to tell the truth and too afraid to tell a lie. "I..yes. Please, I am sorry, I can try harder, please? It's about you, not me, Master." Ramsay cut off the babbling by putting his whole fist in Theon's mouth, who gagged and drooled around it. His teeth cut into Ramsay's flesh in pure reflex. Ramsay didn't seem to notice as he leaned very close. Eyes of ice cold rage stared deep into Theon's and he froze, petrified. "Do. Not. Babble. I am sick of repeating this. I am showing you mercy this one last time. If you babble again, you are truly going to regret it, Theon."

Ramsay withdrew his fist and wiped it off on Theon's leg as the boy coughed and gagged. "Sorry. Master." He hoarsely spoke two words, both were said as if he were vomiting them out. Then he shut his mouth and vowed to keep it that way before Ramsay decided to cut his tongue out. He could see Ramsay doing that so well that he whimpered softly, hugging himself. "Now, are you ready to be my good little boy?" Ramsay was leaning over him again, but his eyes were softer now. Theon searched those eyes for anger, for any tricks coming. In a very soft voice, Ramsay spoke again. "I can teach you to enjoy it, even being so scared. I can teach you to enjoy it even if there is pain."

Theon was sure that was impossible but he didn't dare to say that out loud. He simply gave a tiny nod. "Well, this first time might not be too pleasant, it is the very first time. And I might lose control, I am dying to be inside your weak, shivering body. But I am going to try and be patient, try to let you have a little enjoyment." Ramsay began to give Theon tiny soft nips on his chest, biting and licking at his nipples. Then looked up with glowing eyes that were full of mischief.

"After all, you are mine. Rape would be terrible, imagine how much that would hurt, Theon? Of course, this isn't rape, it's not that at all. You are mine. You came to me in the tunnel twice, you wanted to be mine. So we are here because YOU chose it, right? You are my loving little good boy who wants to enjoy his Master's body. I want to make you feel good too, sweet boy. That is a good thing, it's a good thing that you want this. Because otherwise, it's rape, Theon. I admit, I do enjoy raping males and females. I am such a savage about it, really I am. You are lucky, that you are mine. You do want to feel good, want to fuck me, right?" Theon managed to whisper, "Yes, Master." Ramsay licked up his tears happily.

 

Drogo left Arya there on the floor while he walked naked over to the dresser. He lit a cigarette, inhaling deeply, he leaned against the heavy oak dresser as he smoked. After a bit, Arya pulled herself together, wincing at so much pain everywhere. She went to stand up and found those dark eyes pinned on her. A deep growling sound was coming from Drogo as he stared at her, not moving.

Is he actually growling at me like some fucking beast? Arya moved as soon as he growled deeper and shifted, she went back down on her knees. She didn't want to kneel before the caveman, but her ass hurt way too much to sit on it. "Fine, I am not standing, okay?" "No standing without permission. You can try running away on hands and knees. See how far you get."

Arya was pissed as much as she was frightened and couldn't hide the anger flashing in her eyes. He beckoned to her and she just stared at him. "Crawl. To. Me. Now." Drogo's voice was a mix of guttural sounds and his eyes were weapons, slicing into her. Part of her wanted to tell him to fuck himself, yet to her surprise she was crawling. Awkwardly and slowly, making it clear she didn't wish to do this, Arya went before the huge man.

Being on hands and knees, made him deity size everywhere and she decided to not look up past his feet. "Now. Kneel. Up." It seems like the more he has to speak, the more Drogo gets angry. She knelt up and kept her eyes firmly on the ground. Arya wanted to cover herself but it was pointless. He would get angry and he has already seen, fucked, licked and bit everything anyway.

"Look. At. Me." Cringing at the impatient tone, Arya looked up and wished she didn't. First she saw the thing that was inside her. It was soft now, but still too big, like a deadly sleeping snake that can grow huge and strike when in the mood. Swiftly, her face turned bright red and her eyes climbed their way to Drogo's.

His eyes were deadly serious, they pierced through her and tried to take over. Arya has met dominating personalities before, but Drogo was beyond anything she has ever encountered. Everything about him was challenging, dominating, suffocating. She felt smaller than a mouse and weak even though she knew she was not either of those things. But he might make her that way and that terrified her most of all.

He stared down at her, taking another drag from his cigarette, then struck fast. A hand tangled in her hair pulling her head back, as he crouched down. The burning, glowing circle was very close to her eye, singing her eyelashes. "Please, don't!" It moved away, but only by inches, Drogo took another drag, making it light up more. Then it was back, while Drogo slowly blew out the smoke, he moved the glowing embers so that Arya's skin was just barely touched by it. "Many tribes brand their bitches. That way, if they get stolen or RUN AWAY, they can be found."

Drogo waited until Arya was in tears and softly pleading that she won't run again before moving the cigarette away from her face. He tapped it in the ashtray, dropping the girl to sob at his feet. Taking a last drag, Drogo kicked at her. "Hands and Knees." So gratefully to not get burned, she complied. "Good." Then he put the cigarette out on her thigh and Arya leaped away screaming. "There. Now when you think about running, you'll feel your brand." 


	9. Falling Into The Rabbithole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the long wait!  
> Ramsay makes Theon feel so good and so bad all at once.  
> Arya tries to keep from pissing off Drogo while considering different ways out of this situation.

Theon was lost, he was lost to the Oxycontin flying through his system, lost to sensations. The fear was still there, but his cock didn't seem to care about it too much. "See? What a good boy. That's it, just relax and let me make you feel good." This was a different Ramsay, this was such a deep husky voice, his eyes weren't trying to glare through him. These eyes were half shut and full of need, a need that Theon could meet. So he squirmed, whimpered and whispered, "Please?"

A thick chuckle as Ramsay went from licking Theon's nipple to biting it. As Theon yelped, Ramsay licked a path up towards his neck then whispered. "Please? Please fuck you? Wrap your legs around my waist, just like that, good. I like this begging of yours, let's see if I can make you beg even more?" Theon blushed and tensed when he felt something cold and wet. "Relax, love. Just a lubricated condom, trust me, it would be much worse without it." Whining a bit, starting to choose fear over lust, Theon clung tightly to Ramsay. "Hush, no, relax for me. I know you can do it, you are my good little boy, aren't you?"

Nodding and trying not to let out a sob, Theon tried to calm his muscles. "Yes, I am." He muttered back and Ramsay licked his neck, not moving for a moment. As soon as Theon began to move against him again, Ramsay thrust inside. Theon smothered a scream in Ramsay's shoulder then begged, "It hurts, please, just stop for a second, please? I..I need to relax my muscles again, please?" Ramsay looked down at his sobbing boy and his eyes grew so intense. It made Theon shrink into the mattress and whimper.

"No, don't panic, sweetie. I am not going to punish you, I am not mad at you. My poor scared little boy, I just like your fear as much as your squirming in heat. It is honestly hard for me to switch between the two. Don't worry, I am going to teach you to be both at the same time. Right now, I just want you to calm down. I won't hurt you, I am not angry. Hush and I will stay still while you adjust. Just breathe slowly, in and out. Such a good boy. There you go." Theon shuddered and tried very hard to ignore the pain inside him. Ramsay started to gently kiss him and slowly it became less painful.

When Ramsay moved it was slowly while Theon whined, half between liking and hating it. It felt invasive, it still hurt and it made Theon feel so helpless. Yet Ramsay kept stroking Theon's cock in such a way and his voice was making him shiver. "See? You do like it. Good boy, you are being so perfect right now, just whimpering like a scared puppy. I like it." Then Ramsay started to be more forceful, he bit Theon's neck bloody.

Even as Theon begged for mercy, as he squirmed from pain, Ramsay made some new type of thrust and he found himself yelling in orgasm. Ramsay was right behind him, growling into Theon's neck, lapping at the bloody mess. "I knew you would like it, but maybe not how much you'd like it." Ramsay laughed and Theon cried silently. He hated himself more than he hated Ramsay.

Drogo dressed himself then threw Arya's jeans and shirt at her. She asked for her bra and underwear and received the usual grunted no. Grateful to at least cover herself, Arya didn't argue just quickly pulled her shirt and jeans on. She wasn't given her socks or shoes either, in fact, Drogo took all it and tossed it out the window. Then he pulled Arya to her feet, she hadn't attempted to stand since he burned her.

"You don't want to crawl on your hands and knees in front of all those males downstairs, do you?" Shaking her head, Arya stared back at him. "Then no running. Behave or you'll crawl until your knees become bloody, understand?" "I understand." She said and Drogo let go of her. He started to leave the room just commanding, "Follow."

Arya walked just behind Drogo as his went downstairs. He shoved her onto a couch with the order to "stay" than walked away. Blinking in surprise, Arya watched him walk into another room, leaving her there.  As Damon's eyes and Skinner's crawled over her, she knew it didn't matter where Drogo went. Because those leers were letting her know that the second she moved off the couch, she was fair game. Well, fuck.

Ignoring them, Arya took the time to look around the room. It was an old townhouse, with huge bay windows that were partially obscured with heavy red velvet curtains. Not more than a few feet was a door, the front door and Arya tried very hard not to stare at it.   


	10. Trust Me, It Will Hurt Less

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya cannot give up on escaping. Theon cannot bring himself to even think of trying it. Damon has playtime of his own.

Arya studied the room like it was a test. Keeping her legs up, arms around them, chin resting on her knees, on the couch, she schemed. Drogo has twice come back into the room and each time only glanced at her. When he is present, Arya keeps her eyes down. Different friends have gone with him to another room and that is when she scans the room over and over.

She also takes note of each of the boys, what weapons they appear to have. At least forty plans have been made and discarded for escape. The easiest, the most simple didn't occur for so long that Arya almost smacked herself over it. Taking note of the whip on Damon's belt, she suddenly noticed his cell phone. Duh.

A very good friend of her brother's was a young magician. He taught her how to do some small tricks, enough to teach her how to steal, to pickpocket. Which is why she is already the proud new owner of a small blade she swiped. Alyn had sat next to her to tease her for a bit until Drogo had wandered back in and glared at him.

She had the blade hidden in her jeans pocket and was hoping to never have to use it. Just the mere thought of trying to kill Drogo with it was terrifying and not likely to work out for her. Better for an escape, a quick bloodless flight. Now here was a better thing, an idea so easy and it must be shock that kept her from seeing it sooner.

All she needs is close contact with Damon or probably any of them really. She just needs a cell phone, just long enough to slide her finger onto the emergency call. Then Arya can bury the phone in the couch and wait for the police to show. Daydreaming for a moment about seeing Drogo in court as she faced him while he was sentenced to long prison years, Arya waited for her chance. 

"You are going to be a good boy and sit where I put you, won't you?" Theon nodded and Ramsay smiled, kissing his forehead. To his surprise, after Theon stood up Ramsay dressed him as if he were a little kid in need of assistance. Of course, with a flayed finger and his muscles still trembling, he really did need some help.

Then Ramsay lifted Theon into his arms and carried him all the way downstairs. He clung to Ramsay and hid his bright red face in the thick neck. Ramsay put his boy on the couch next to Drogo's new plaything. "I want you to stay here and behave for me. You can talk with your little friend." Theon peeked up timidly at Ramsay, not sure if it was a trick of some sort.

"I will behave, I promise." He forced himself not to flinch when a hand caressed his cheek. Ramsay walked away and Theon curled into a ball, trying to hide within himself. He couldn't face Arya, not after letting her scream for his help and ignoring her. Sighing, Arya scooted a little closer to Theon and whispered, "I forgive you. I could hear you screaming, I can see you lost a finger. Its okay, I know you aren't here by choice."

Theon gave a choked sob and said, "It is my fault. It was all my fault because I am a fucking idiot. I just wanted to go to school, I didn't know....how bad it would be. Ramsay warned me if I used the tunnel again he would take me. He would keep me. I thought it meant he would beat me up or just humiliate me. It was worse, so much worse and now he has me. Before you came into the tunnel, Ramsay told me I was going to live with him. He had already hurt me, let them all rape me, I was so scared...I agreed. Then you came and I tried to beg Ramsay to let you go. He would have I think, but Drogo is his friend. I tried, I begged Ramsay but he just flayed my finger then cut it off for it. I am so sorry, Arya."

Arya forced Theon to remove his head from under his hands and look at her. "I forgive you. The important thing is getting out of this mess now. I have a really good idea." Clutching his sore missing finger with his other hand, Theon stared at her in horror. "No..don't you understand how dangerous they are? Do you see what happened to me for just trying to disobey a small thing? Can you imagine what they could do for trying to escape?"

Defiantly, she lifted her chin and Arya ground out, "That fucker has already raped me, beat me with his belt, made me crawl on my hands and knees and burned me. I am not sticking around to see him do worse. I at least have to try and escape this, Theon. You can't just accept it as your lot."  Theon shook his head but said nothing more as Damon approached.

Grinning widely, he sat down on the couch between the two of them. Damon put his arms stretched out to rest on the couch and looked at Theon. "You have made him happy, very happy. He is out there all beaming with pride about his new boy. That's very good, you are handling this so well, Theon." Shivering, he looked up at Damon hopefully. "He..is it safe..I mean...will he hurt me more? Does happy mean he won't.."

Theon turned red and looked down miserably. Damon patted Theon's shoulder and said reassuringly, "No little buddy, it's all good. When Ramsay is happy, you just do anything he wants to keep him that way. Look helpless, adoring and obedient. Let him see how scared you are, how eager you are to obey him. It will keep him happy and not hurting you." 

While the lunk was talking to Theon, Arya quickly and smoothly relieved Damon of his cell phone. As she went to swipe the button, her hand was suddenly crushed. Smothering a cry of pain and shock, Arya tried to pull away but couldn't. Damon turned his head slightly and without looking at her spoke softly. "You will never try to pickpocket me again or I'll break your hands. Do you understand me?" Arya managed to strangle out a yes. To her great relief, Damon let her take her aching hand back. 

"That was an incredibly stupid move, girl. Now, should I tell Drogo or should you tell him yourself? Which would earn you a lighter punishment, do you think?" Arya stared at Damon who was finally looking at her with an arched eyebrow. "Don't tell him, don't make me tell him. I won't try it again, I promise. Please, don't get me in trouble." Chuckling, patting Theon, who was moaning in fear for Arya, Damon asked, "Why should I do you any favors, thief?" 

Arya had no answer to that and Theon began to plead for her. "Please Damon, she is just scared. Arya panicked and didn't meant it. She won't do it again, please." Stroking Theon's shoulder now, Damon spoke softly to Theon. "You don't understand, this is to help her. You already know how dangerous it would be to run, to try and fight. She doesn't and needs to learn now before she does something stupid and is flayed or even killed for it. You don't want that for her, do you Theon?" Full of confusion and misery, his pain building along with his fear, Theon shook his head.

Ramsay and Drogo came sauntering back into the room. Arya choked back a sob of panic as Damon went to call them over. "I will say it myself then! Please, I will tell him, okay?" Damon nodded and said approvingly, "Good girl. It will lessen it at least a little that you admit what you did wrong. If you tried to lie about it or simply get reported on, it would be a lot worse."

Terrified, Arya waited until Drogo was in front of her and then blurted out, "I tried to steal Damon's cell phone. I am sorry." She didn't dare look up at her large, angry captor, instead Arya just steeled herself for Drogo's wrath.


	11. Please Allow Me To Introduce Myself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damon causes trouble for Drogo and the boys. Arya gets a new home and Ramsay loses his.

Damon smirked as Drogo yanked Arya off the couch then backhanded her across the room. The large man began to storm towards the girl, who was now scrambling away. Ramsay looked at Damon and he said, "Theon tried to warn her to behave just as I was sitting down, dude." Just then Arya stood up and grabbed a very heavy lamp, brandishing it at Drogo.

"Put it down now. If you even dare it, I will-" Drogo ducked as the lamp came crashing just shy of his head. With a roar of rage, Drogo attacked.  Damon shook his head as the girl screeched and tried to run too late. "She is too stupid for words. Luckily, your pet is more docile." Ramsay gave a grin down at Theon then pulled the shaking boy into his arms.

Damon flicked the emergency button on his cell then gave it ten seconds before disconnecting. He glanced at his watch then looked over at Drogo. The man was beating the shit out of that little girl, Damon wondered how much jail time he will get for that. Damon hoped it was quite awhile, long enough for him to get the fuck out of Ramsay's world and Damon's way.

Grinning easily at Ramsay he said, "Hey! You did promise to let Theon have a drink tonight! Why don't we go into the kitchen and I can make my specials?" Shrugging, Ramsay stopped kissing his shrinking pet and said, "Why not?" Only Theon turned with concern to look back at the bloody, screaming girl being kicked and struck with fists. The other boys were making a circle to watch it with savage glee. Meekly, when Ramsay shoved him, Theon went into the kitchen without a word of protest.

"Oh shit, I must have put the good stuff away in the basement! Didn't want the boys getting at it." Damon said, opening the cellar door and reaching to turn on the light. Just then came the sounds of a police car. "Oh fuck!" Hissed Ramsay and Damon reacted fast. "No, Drogo can't hide all that blood or the girl fast enough. Ramsay, just grab your Theon and go! If the police get in and see him, they will take him from you! Come on, let's go! The boys and Drogo know to keep their mouths shut, they are loyal!"

Damon managed to not laugh as he got Ramsay and Theon into the little room past the cellar. A tunnel that would take them far from here. He ran back to lock the cellar door and shut out the light. Making sure the tunnel door was also locked, he ran after them, smiling the whole way. When he finally caught up to them, Theon was speaking to Ramsay. In a very soft and timid voice, he said, "Ramsay, I didn't think Arya had enough time to press the button. She must be faster than I thought she was."

Drogo was in a rage, how dare she? The girls Drogo usually takes are timid, fearful and they usually obey after he hurts them once or twice. Hell, most behave as soon as he threatens them. This one was fearful, but she refuses to just behave. Well, she will after this beating, when Arya can barely move at all, she will regret her actions. His anger was so focused, it took a bit before the sirens registered. "Oh shit, the cops!" Hollered Alyn and then the boys ran for the back door.

Arya was nearly unconscious, so Drogo threw her over his shoulder. He ran for the back door as the front door crashed in. It was too late, the boys were already being cuffed on the lawn. The officers knew this address, they have shown here before. As almost always, they are unable to find Ramsay or Roose Bolton and the boys all swore they "borrowed" Ramsay's house. They always say that and the police simply sighed and moved on with charging the boys.

They were thrilled that this time charges will most certainly stick. An ambulance was taking away the poor beaten up Arya Stark. A rich family, a vengeful one and very powerful, they will want to press charges. It will reach the media and the D.A. was floating on a cloud at the chance to finally take down the Boltons. Even if by proxy, this will hurt them, the Starks will go after them, it was their house. Also, according to the girl, Ramsay Bolton was holding Theon Greyjoy as a prisoner.

Roose Bolton countered this by having the media to his own house. There stood Ramsay Bolton and a nicely dressed Theon Greyjoy. The fine black leather gloves that matched Theon's new leather jacket hid the missing finger nicely. A little foundation took care of any bruising. "I am not a hostage. Ramsay Bolton is my boyfriend. I am eighteen years old and did not run away from anywhere. I am living willingly with Ramsay and his father. I have never been to Ramsay's private house, he said his friends were living there and he said they party too much. I..I am prone to panic attacks, I don't like loudness or crowds."

The media was satisfied, the law had to be since they found no proof otherwise. Ned Stark and his family were not satisfied at all. They could not reach Theon or Ramsay, only Roose's lawyer and bodyguards. Arya spent a few days in the hospital then went home with her family. "Listen, even though that boy and his friends are in jail, we don't know if you are safe here. At least not until we know if the Boltons have a reason to come after you. Sansa has friends in the South, we are sending you to stay with them." Struggling to stand up, Arya started to protest. "I am not staying with the Lannisters! Hell, I would be safer with the Boltons!"

Sansa rolled her eyes and muttered how Joff just had a temper and Arya could use Cersie's lessons. Ned smiled gently and said, "No, Arya. You need someone not just to protect you but to coddle you after such a trauma. You will stay with the Tyrells. There is no argument, you will leave in the morning. Robb will be taking you and your sister. Sansa will stay with the Lannisters and you will stay with the Tyrells. Until I can be assured of your safety."

Arya nodded and said, "I deserve to get to come back for the trial. I want Drogo to see me on the stand. I deserve it." Ned had agreed and hugged his injured but so tough little girl. He had no idea she spent the rest of the night in a corner of her room holding a knife listening to every sound, waiting. She slept most of the way to the Tyrells.


	12. Far From Home, Far From Yourself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drogo makes a phone call. Theon tries to survive the Bolton house and meets Roose Bolton.

Drogo waited impatiently for his turn at the phone. He has moved up seven places simply by staring hard at the man in front of him. Here in this little prison, he has already established who is not to be fucked with. It earned him solitary confinement and three prisoners an extended trip to the infirmary.

The last man moved quickly out the way and Drogo stared at the man using the phone. Mere seconds later, Drogo was using the phone. "Hello?" "Hey, Gregor, I am calling in that favor."

Theon wandered the well groomed lawn and garden within cement walls that Ramsay told him had crushed glass on the tops. He twitched every now and then, but he was actually enjoying himself. The air felt good, smelled good and the taste of it was wonderful. Ramsay doesn't let him leave the house much. But he was in a meeting with Damon and Roose. When the terrifying man softly said, "Theon, you may walk outside, get some fresh air. Stay within the walls, of course, I am sure Ramsay wouldn't want you to get lost."

Ramsay didn't look too happy but he nodded, adding, "Be a very good boy, do not leave the property. Little boys like you tend to have a bad sense of direction. If you leave the walls, you would get lost and I would have to come find you. I would be very angry, Theon." Cringing, Theon had started to hug himself and he said, "I won't go past the wall, I promise."

So he was savoring every second of freedom or something like it. He saw a small iron wrought door at the furthest end of the garden where the sun barely reached. He opened it and saw another pathway. Before Theon entered, he made sure that the walls expanded past this little pathway. To his delight it did. With a small grin, Theon went on a small adventure.

Thorns and wild roses were on either side of the pathway. Theon followed the small stone path and started to relax for the first time since moving here. The cold austere home of Roose Bolton was intimidating enough. It was Roose himself that scared the breath out of Theon. Knowing that even Ramsay seemed to be cautious around his father made it worse.

With eyes cold as ice and a voice soft as a whisper, Roose had examined Theon then stared hard at Ramsay. "What is this? Isn't this Theon Greyjoy, the foster boy of Ned Stark?" "He is eighteen now, they can't tell him where to live. I have taken him, Theon came to me willingly."

Roose raised an eyebrow over that and he let them all see the doubt on his face. "I don't care if you brought him in the trunk, after snatching him. What matters is will Ned Stark make a problem over this. If you want to keep your little pet, I suggest you both clean yourselves up and come tell me everything"

Of course Roose fixed it or was fixing it. Theon was dressed up and told exactly what to say to the media. He did as he was told. He learned he is not to touch anything, or do anything without permission. Don't open doors, do not get food or drink, do not sit on the furniture or even use the bathroom.

Not unless Ramsay, Roose or Damon give him permission for it. Ramsay punishes for even the smallest infractions. So far he has used his fists, he has kicked, strapped, whipped. Theon ran to the bathroom without asking first, because of an upset stomach. He got a caning for that one.

Theon reached the end of the path and stared at the large incinerator. Next to that was a large, really large shed. The door was shut and Theon remembered well not to open doors without permission. So he started back towards the gardens, wondering why the Boltons needed an incinerator.

Shivering, Theon decided he hoped to never find out. When he reached the little gate and the gardens, Ramsay was just coming into it. He looked worried and angry. "Bad boy! How dare you be sneaky when you were given such a nice privilege!"

Ramsay grabbed Theon and shook him, then pulled him close to hug him tightly. Theon knew better than to struggle against it. "Ramsay, I swear I wasn't trying to be bad. I..I stayed in the walls the whole time. I checked to make sure it was still in the wall! Please, there were walls the whole time!"

Ramsay pulled back and searched Theon's desperate, truthful face. "You remembered to stay in the walls and that was very good. But stupid boy, I have also told you not to go into closed off places. Do you remember that, Theon?"

Reaching past Theon, turning him around, Ramsay pointed to the gate. "Was this open or shut?" Now Theon sees the mistake and groaned out, "It...was shut. I am so sorry, please, I really didn't mean to be bad! I thought you only meant doors, it was just a small iron gate, I thought it was just a decoration type thing."

Giving a little sigh, amused now, Ramsay says, "A closed gate is the same as a closed door, little idiot. It is alright, you just didn't understand. I can forgive that, sweet boy. But I still need to give you a punishment to make sure you can remember, no closed doors or gates. You aren't very smart, we have to use harsh methods for you to learn."

Ramsay took off his belt and made Theon stare at the gate as he gave him twenty whacks. Mostly on the thighs, ass and back. He cried and screamed near the end.


	13. A Wolf Among Roses

Arya went south with the expectation of hating everything about the Tyrells. She walked with Robb and Sansa into the glittering gold gilded cage of a mansion and gagged at the smell of roses. They were everywhere. Real ones in expensive vases on every available flat surface it seemed.

Silk wallpaper had thin silver outlines of vines with light pink roses crawling along the walls. Even a few oil paintings of the damned things and Arya shuddered dramatically. "You can't really be dumping me here. I won't last a week, guys." She muttered and Robb sighed deeply. Sansa murmured, "At least be open minded and give them a chance, you might not like the decor but you might just be surprised at how much you like the Tyrells. Trust me when I tell you that they nearly saved my mind a few times when I had some trouble with Joffrey."

They did indeed dump her there, Robb to head back home North and Sansa to meet Cersie for tea. "Don't worry, we have our own tea parties right here. Perhaps not as fancy as Cersie's but a lot less deadly." Chuckled an old woman who entered the room where Arya was left by a servant. A tall crone dressed in an outfit that must have cost a pretty penny, though why one would want a gilded turban was beyond Arya. She wanted badly to hate this woman, her grandchildren and yet it was a battle lost. Olenna had Arya sitting across from her that very first day, just the two of them. Awkwardly, Arya discovered she hated tea unless it was mostly milk and sugar. Olenna berated then flattered a servant into getting extra unnecessary items. When the harassed servant left the room for the fourth time Arya sighed. "Why must you be so mean to that elderly man?"

Olenna blinked and stared with arched eyebrows. "Oh, it speaks? Well, that elderly man has a name and an age. The name is Bernie and the age is roughly biblical. Bernie has been offered his retirement three times and refuses as we are his only family. The doctor has informed me that he has need of a certain amount of physical therapy a day. Bernie refuses to go even though I offered to pay for it and had no issue with him taking time off. He is a stubborn old goat that cannot be swayed by reasonable means. So I make him do extra things that will involve everything that the physical therapist put on a list for me. Now, why must you be so quick to judge others with so little information? You are determined to hate us and I am determined that you won't. Because right now you just want to be angry. I understand that. I know what has happened to you and you have every right to your anger."

Arya stared, glared at the old woman, trying hard to remember her manners. "I don't want to discuss that with you." Olenna barked out a small laugh and said, "No, you don't want to discuss it with anyone, I imagine. Bad enough to say it in front of police and the whole court soon. But that at least can be a badge of honor, a shield and sword for justice. No, the real emotions, the real details not of what he did but how you felt, that can be left out then. You can bury it deep under fear and then cover that with anger. And it will eat and erode and it will bury you in the end. So at some point you do need to tell somebody and it doesn't matter who that person is. I tell you this from experience, my dear. There are hairdressers and homeless alike out there that have heard my worst secrets. And those small exchanges have kept me relatively sane enough not to get put away." Arya said nothing for the duration of the tea and Olenna went back to getting Bernie to do a sit up through dusting under the table.

Meeting Loras was a little more pleasant if not a little awkward. He was a very handsome young man, dressed fashionably. He was also wearing another very handsome young man named Renly. Both men were very kind and pleasant to speak with but Arya couldn't concentrate. Finally, Renly gave a little nudge to Loras and then asked, "Uh...Arya I know that you live way North and all...you have seen homosexuals before, right?" Arya gave a laugh that sounded eerily like Olenna's earlier. "Yes, even in the deep North I have friends that are gay. What is hard to look past is the way you two keep moving and intertwining. Its like watching an octopus slowly winding around itself and it is distracting me."  Loras giggled and said, "Okay, we do tend to move a lot. You'll have to learn to get used to our biorhythm dancing, dear." Snorting, Arya said, "I don't run around just showing off my awesome biorhythm dancing in public, thank you." The next twenty minutes were spent in a hilarious and strange conversation about what that dance of hers would look like. 

 

 It wasn't until dinnertime that Margeary came home. Arya loathed her from the second she laid eyes on her. She looked like every mean girl in the world. The girl spoke like every popular teen ever has and when she smiled, the white was blinding. Margeary gave a warm, sincere greeting and Arya struggled to smile. "Oh Gods, the girl is growling at you. Sit down before she lunges and bites you, granddaughter." Olenna advised then turned to stare at Arya. "Now Arya, remember Bernie? Do not eat other folks before you find out if they are really what you think they are." Renly turned to Loras and stage whispered. "Arya ate Bernie?" Loras shrugged. "The girl does come from the deep North...I have heard tales when I was a boy of cannibals living in the woods out there." Renly nodded grimly and said, "Wait until she opens her mouth to eat and see if her teeth are pointy. Until then, keep tight hold of your knife. No, not the butter knife, dear, the steak knife." Olenna huffed out, "Well, if I had known it was to be a battle to the death kind of dinner, I would have worn that lovely helmet your strange father gave me."

Margeary laughed and blinked tears away. "I am trying to picture you in that helmet again. I have to say that was the best gift father has ever sent you." Loras shook his head and said, "No, best was the year of the penis gourds. He claims still that he didn't know what they were, but I swear he did. He had to have known! Consider when his letter said, Take a picture of my mom's face when she opens this. I mean, really." Leaning forward, Renly explained to Arya, "Mace is an archaeologist. Don't think Indiana Jones though, think if Mr. Bean was an archaeologist. He finds treasures mostly by accident or with another person's actual work. And Mace has a very strange sense of humor. He sends very strange items as gifts for us all. As soon as he hears you are here, be prepared for some strange boxes. Just make sure you always let every package sit outside or in the garage freezer for a day or two. The last time I forgot that rule, I opened a drum that hissed at me then I swear it climbed the wall and nested in a ceiling corner. It took a broom I battled it with and broke it right in half. I had to sacrifice the life of a maid in order to distract it and kill it with bug spray."

They all stared at Renly and he spread out his palms. "Listen, this is in case the deep North girl is indeed a cannibal and is planning to attack. I need her to like me and think I am willing to do what is needed to survive. She might befriend me then or at least decide I am not worth trying to eat. I love all of you, but if we are being chased by a hoard of zombies someday, I will trip all of you." Loras declared Renly insensitive and said that he refuses to let Renly turn into a zombie, that he should feel the same. Olenna commented that now she really did feel she needed the helmet and Arya tried not to grin. Margeary began an argument with the table on a show that Arya happened to love. Within minutes Arya and Margeary were defending every action Carol has ever made. Olenna was in full agreement but the boys stood fast with Morgan.  By the time Bernie showed with Olenna's very specific dessert Arya had lost the fight to hate the Tyrells.


	14. Peeled Away To The Raw Meat

Damon went away to do a job for Roose and Theon's life became worse almost instantly. He learned to fear his name immensely. The only time he heard it was when Ramsay was angry at him and when Roose wished to address him. Both were equally terrifying.

"THEON! NO! BAD THEON!" Ramsay would repeat that while he would hurt him, with a knife, a fist, a whip or a belt. Or it was, "Theon, do not put your elbow on the table. Theon, you are bleeding and it will stain my furniture. Please take better care of your minor injuries."

He never knew how clumsy, slow or stupid he was until Theon met the Boltons. Rarely could he do anything correctly. It was never directly done on purpose, it was always a mistake or a misrepresentation of a rule. Theon didn't eat much, he didn't go out the door much and he felt small and weak.

During meals with Roose, Theon sat next to Ramsay at the table. He was given a special set of dinnerware from Ramsay. It was a plastic plate with dividers, clearly child size. A size usually given to a toddler or preschooler. The bowl was the same blue color and toddler size. A padded spoon and blunt fork completed it. There was a matching cup that was just about the size of Theon's hand. It has contained juice, milk and water.     

If Roose is not at a meal then Theon is sitting on Ramsay's lap. He must wait while Ramsay eats his own food, then Theon must suffer Ramsay feeding him. Sometimes it amuses Ramsay how long it takes for Theon to eat with the tiny spoon, other times it angers him. It was impossible to predict his new deity's moods. Most meals end with him crying silently and shaking like a wet dog.

The shaking he can't seem to stop, the cringing and flinching drives him crazy but he can't control it anymore. When Theon spoke, it was as if he really were a little boy, he had no power to his words. They always came out either in a begging or whining tone. The rare times that Ramsay praised him, Theon would melt, so grateful for kindness of any sort.

The only time Ramsay allowed him to get cleaned up is when Roose complains of the smell. Otherwise, Ramsay prefers Theon's natural scent and told him so. In fact, it inspired him to change Theon's name. Sniffing deeply into Theon's neck, he whispered, "I love how you stink of fear, of submission, of the need of a Master. I love that smell..you reek of prey. My prey. That's it! That is your new name, Reek!" Ramsay had made Theon face him on his knees and the look was terrifying.

"Please?" Theon received a slap so hard that blood filled his mouth. Those eyes hurt deep in Theon's mind and he couldn't stop crying. "What is your name?" I can't, there has to be a limit, doesn't there? I mean, can he really take even my name? "Theon Greyjoy." The next hit was a fist and Theon thought his jaw might be broken. Ramsay grabbed his head and shook it violently. "What. Is. Your. Name?" "Reek! My name is Reek!" Ramsay softened his grip and gave a smirk. "Good boy. Don't you ever forget your name. If you do, I am going to make you pick a piece for me to take away."

Only Roose called him Theon now and it was actually better. It was safe and not scary to be called Reek. Reek wasn't Theon who was so stupid and slow. Maybe Reek will please Ramsay more and hurt less. So he did not forget his name and he learned to call Ramsay his Master. Life didn't get easier because Reek made mistakes too. Though Reek did hurt less than Theon because he didn't need to choose any pieces to lose.

He also stopped talking unless he had to. Unless Ramsay or Roose wanted to hear his voice. Then he only gave respectful timid replies with as little words as possible. It was easier that way not to fall into a trap or game. Sometimes when he panics he will babble but it was always a toss up whether that would amuse or anger Ramsay. It really depends on that very moment. The beast cannot be predicted. The only time Reek spoke of his own violation was usually during sex or punishment.

Then it was usually a jumble of desperate words trying to be sentences. "Please, Master, don't hurt me. Sorry, stupid Reek, stupid boy, a coward, please! Good boy? Please mercy? Good boy, please? I..let try again, please?" Theon started to think of himself as Reek the day that he was passing a mirror. He never looks at them anymore, he always averts his eyes from his reflection.

Ramsay had ordered Theon to a bath after his father complained about the smell during lunch. Theon was forced to shed his few pieces of clothing in Ramsay's room. He had to walk naked to and from the shower. A little extra reminder to keep his head low and his arms at his sides while walking. These days Theon did not ever complain or say no to anything at all. He nodded and replied timidly, "Yes Master." He was walking past the large mirror in the hall with his eyes averted as always.  
  


Then there was a glimmer, a shimmer, something to catch his eye and make him look into the mirror. It turned out to be the movements of a moth trapped withing a chandelier. It was flickering though a beam of light and before Theon could look away, he saw himself. Or not himself. It was a stranger, someone he did not know. This was a thin small boy, not a young man.

Theon had an arrogant look to him and this was a look of bug eyed terror. He always had kept his hair a tad longish but styled. This person had long greasy tangled knots past his shoulders. It was thinning and turning pale. The face was gaunt and haunted. Fingers and toes were missing and so many flayed pieces. Gnarled scars here and there, burn marks, bruises and whip scars. This was not Theon. This was Reek. He never would look in a mirror again.

He began to pray every night for Damon to return. Reek didn't know if that was disloyal or not. All he knew was Damon was the only one who didn't seem to feel that he was a bad boy. The only one who ever smiled or didn't want to hurt him. Reek tried very hard to be a good boy and promised in his mind that this would help to bring Damon back somehow. 


	15. Forcing The Dark To See The Sun

For the first week, the Tyrells allowed Arya to haunt the home. She turned down all offers to go outdoors, though she would interact with the Tyrells when they were in the house. They had enough of it by the following Monday. "Ah, good morning my dear. You know every time you enter a room I feel that I might be mugged." Olenna commented lightly as she buttered a croissant. Renly pursed his lips and said, "Don't be silly, Olenna dearest. Arya is from the Deep North where it is very cold all the time, they always dress in fleece sweatsuits. And due to the fierce winds and snowy ice balls hurtling from the sky, they must keep their heads tucked deep into their hoods."

Margeary giggled then waved her fork about. "You are all impossibly wrong. Arya is practicing for a role in a horror movie. The role of the teenage ghost that silently stalks everyone in the shadows and no one can see who it is. And then she gives them non verbal creepy messages that they never figure out before they die." Loras threw down his napkin and asked, "Arya? I am just going to come out with it. You need an intervention. It is time. I cannot take another day of your three black sweatsuits. I cannot take another conversation with a hoodie, I feel like I am talking to the Grim Reaper. You also are starting to concern me..you are fading into the wallpaper. You need air and sun, you are becoming dusty. Are you a vampire? I have heard tales of the un-dead roaming about the Deep North. If so I feel you have truly misrepresented yourself to us, Miss Stark."

Sighing, Arya tried to pull herself further into the hoodie like a turtle. Olenna speared a sausage with authority and announced, "As of today this ghostly, winterized, stalking vampire ghost must be staked through the heart and buried before it mugs us. I will hear no argument, Arya. Today you will go shopping for clothing that normal teenage girls wear. Not that we ever wish you to be normal, just camouflaged crazy like us. Also, you are going to rediscover the world through society and education. I will allow you to home school for a while if you wish it, but the same school Margeary attends has an opening if I wish it."

As Arya started to mutter an alarmed protest, Olenna spoke a bit louder "If you are not ready for it that is fine. But then you will follow a tutor's instructions every day to continue your academics. I would like to introduce you to plays, culture events and more but I fear for those around you in situations that might cause you stress. Too many folks trying to shake your hands and I will be explaining away many bitten off fingers. So we can try smaller things first, such as going to the movies or to dinner. So, eat up then we shall all accompany you to the mall. I assume you will try and run off at some point, so I can use the younger faster feet to chase you down and drag you back." With a wicked grin Loras added, "Also, if you are dressed like that when we go shopping, you'll be picked up by security upon entry. You need all of us to take turns keeping you from the suspicions of an overzealous security guard who might use a taser first and ask questions later." 

All argument fell on deaf and insanely determined lunatics. Arya was nearly carried out the door and stuffed into Renly's SUV. She slapped away Loras's hands when he tried to buckle her seat belt. "Get away from me! I can do that myself, I am not a baby!" Arya snapped, somewhat offended. Then she watched Olenna complain while Renly did her seat belt too. "Sweet boy, if you try to tuck that blanket over me I will jack you up. Get yourself into your own damned seat and fix your own damned restraint." Margeary already fastened hers and glared at her brother with dire warning. Huffing, Loras got into the front seat and checked Renly's belt before putting on his own.

"This is the thanks I get for worrying over others welfare. Fine. That is just fine. I will harden my heart into stone so that someday if one of you go catapulting out the windshield I won't even blink. I won't even pause in my texting. I might spare a glance if I happen to yawn and look up during that moment. But no more than a disinterested glance. Then won't you all be sorry when I become an emotionless hollow man. That goes around town and stares with no feeling at tragedy. I will probably pick up a drinking habit, something expensive. Then I will take up opium, I will somehow find an opium den because it sounds perfectly tragic. Then I will write amazingly depressing plays that will be spit upon by everyone I show them to. Until I hang myself, then suddenly my work is seen for the beauty it really is. I will be remembered as a brilliant playwright. All because you wouldn't allow me to be nurturing." Loras continued to complain for the four blocks it took to reach the mall.

At the mall they surrounded and herded Arya like cattle. They dragged her to three different stores that Arya snarled at. "I don't want fancy glittery clothes or tasteful pretty outfits. I want to dress how I feel." Olenna nodded and said, "Fine. Choose your own styles but no more thick heavy sweatsuits." Arya looked about and finally chose several pairs of jeans. A pair of steel toed black combat boots. For tops Arya bought several light tank tops in consideration of the heat but also got a few sweaters that were nearly sheer that had long flowing sleeves and the back trailed nearly to the calves. Plus two short jackets, one black leather, the other was vinyl.

None of them said a thing in protest. At least it was a start. They managed to shove her into a hair salon. Arya got her hair cut shaggy and short spikes. In a moment of whim, Arya had asked if the hairdresser could dye her hair. Nearly black hair with crimson tips. Olenna thought it was strange, Margeary asked if Arya was trying to become an anime character. Loras and Renly were supportive and told her to go with it. 

That night after shopping, Arya sat in a restaurant ordering dinner for the first time in a very long time. It felt strange like she shouldn't be there. I can't go through everything I did then just be okay with a make over and some fancy food. "Excuse me for a minute I need the ladies room." She muttered and Arya nearly ran a waitress down trying to find her way to the relative safety of the rest room. Running into the door, bulldozing her way into the room, Arya discovered every stall was being used.

So she began to pace back and forth near the sinks, trying not to cry. Then she caught sight of herself in the mirror. It wasn't the same girl as a few weeks ago and it also wasn't the Arya of before. This was a new person. This girl might be crying but her hair and clothing told everyone that she was tough and ready for a challenge. Drying her eyes, Arya lifted her chin and went to face the experience. The food was wonderful and the family kept her laughing with jokes. After dinner they all flanked her and took her to a movie. It was a comedy and Arya found herself laughing so hard she nearly peed herself. It was a frightening and yet wonderful time.

Later that night, as Arya was saying goodnight to Olenna she blurted out, "Could I take a self defense class or something?" The old woman smiled warmly and nodded. "I will set it up tomorrow first thing. Oh, I also belong to a gun range, we all do here. You are welcome to join us. Bullets are much more effective than teeth, I can assure you." Olenna walked away and Arya had to wonder for a second what kind of mysterious life this woman has led.

As she does every night, Arya locked her door and windows then pulled the curtains tightly shut. Three times she checks, every night unable to break this ritual. But after that she didn't just curl herself up under the blankets to read or stare at the television. Instead, Arya began to exercise on her thick rug. I am not the living dead. I am the dead coming back to life. So why should that scare me so much? A small voice in the back of her mind whispered. It scares you because it might be ripped apart any moment. Drogo or Ramsay or any of them could destroy these kind folks and force Arya back into her nightmare. If she heals just to be broken again, what is the point? Grimly Arya reminded that little voice that the point is to survive Drogo at all costs. To not be a victim but a survivor and hopefully someday even more than that.


	16. Finding Value In Broken Things

Damon returned from his trip expecting to see how things have worsened. He had volunteered to go on this little job to give Ramsay plenty of rope to hang himself with. By the end of two months, Roose had to have been driven crazy to have Ramsay home driving the staff mad and fucking up jobs without his partner. By the end of the two months Theon should be quite miserable and ready to leap at any kindness Damon could show him. He will be ready for a savior, a hero of any sort. 

Yet even Damon was a little shocked to see how far gone the poor kid really was. This was the most broken pet he has ever seen Ramsay have. Something about this kid just produced the strangest reactions from Ramsay. On one hand he treated Theon like he was a small child but on the other he was a bad creature that deserved constant punishment. No wonder the boy looked crazy and terrified.

The reason for Theon's extremely thin body was apparent during supper. Damon looked in horror at the plastic toddler-ware and knew this was how Theon got all his meals. He looked at the little divider dish that held four string beans, four small cubes of apple, a tablespoon's worth of mashed potatoes and six tiny cut up pieces of the baked ham. Theon's little bowl contained applesauce, his small glass had milk. Damon wondered how long Ramsay thought Theon would stay alive if he continued to eat so little?

Theon shook continually and did not speak nor look up at anyone. Only when Damon first entered did Theon dare to peek up with a very fast wild flash of hope. It was unseen by the Boltons but Damon pretended to not see it. He gave Theon a small pat on the head after he greeted the Boltons and asked, "Have you been a good boy, Theon?" He was surprised when the boy flinched and shook his head wildly, whimpering. "Not that...Reek. My name is Reek!" Ramsay gave a small mean smile to Theon but he did say, "Good boy."

Damon raised his eyebrows but didn't dare ask for fear of setting Ramsay off. He needed to show Theon how Damon can help control Ramsay's moods. The same as he has always shown Roose how he could semi control Ramsay as well as spy on him. If Ramsay felt that Damon was mocking or disapproving of the name or treatment of his pet, he would take it out on Theon. Carefully, Damon nodded and said, "Well, then I shall call him Reek from now on." With his usual wide grin and demented cheer, Damon looked down at the cringing boy and gently teased, "It could be worse, Reek. I had a pet I named Egbert." Ramsay chuckled and his tension eased.

Roose called Damon into his study directly after dinner to debrief him. After he gave his report Damon was treated to a litany of Ramsay's bungled work while he was gone. "I have another job that lasts a few weeks long you would be perfect for, but I simply can't trust Ramsay to do anything here. I cannot get the boy out of the idea that all work must be wet work. He leaves too much mess, he draws too much attention. I am sorry to stick you with babysitting, Damon but there is nothing for it. Also, trying to keep Ramsay from killing his new pet is tiring, I need you to do that for me. I thought the worst one was that Jeyne girl he kept for awhile. Remember how she never stopped crying, every day, all night?" Damon shuddered, he did remember. Ramsay was going through a very rough time and that poor girl paid for it. 

"Drove us all batty and I was actually glad to finally just allow him to kill her. But this boy, he was with the Starks, he would be remembered. Arya will be testifying in court and he will be called as a hostile witness against Drogo. Even though we refute that he was there, if he cracks due to pressure, you and Ramsay are sunk. Ramsay seems to forget that and is breaking that boy down to nerves and sobbing. You need to get Theon to stay a little sane and very loyal in spite of my son." Roose sat down at his desk then and looked old and tired. Damon grinned and said, "I have an idea, Sir."

As if Damon was not ready to dance about the fucking room at his luck that Roose has just dropped in his lap. "This other job, would it be all wet work like the last one? If so, maybe you should send Ramsay. He can get the type of work done he likes, that you know he always does very well. It gives Theon, I mean Reek, a break from the torment. I can spend time with him and assure us of his loyalty. Maybe get him better fed and groomed before he is seen at the trial. Get him to stop shaking and remember how to act and speak as Theon again. At least long enough to perform for the court." Roose considered Damon's suggestion and decided it was a good one. "Please go tell the boys to see me, Damon."

With good cheer, Damon went to find Ramsay and his pet. Following the sobbing, plus the fearsome crack of a belt, Damon knocked on Ramsay's bedroom door. "What?" Damon yelled, "It's me. Your dad wants you two in the study." The door was yanked open then and Damon saw Theon laying across Ramsay's desk, his shorts pulled down to his ankles, his buttocks bruised and bloody. Ramsay was holding a blood speckled belt in his head and wiping the sweat from his brow. "Hey, didn't know you would be done with father so soon. My naughty little boy was getting his spanking for not telling you his name was Reek. If he was truly remembering his name and place, he would have told you before you called him by that other name."

Damon said nothing to that fucked up logic but he inwardly bristled at the callous and cruel treatment of the poor boy. Even though he does not have any good intentions towards Theon, this was beyond even his level of sadism. "Ah, well, he is only a pet, Ramsay. They are simple minded and very timid. That is why you like them so much. I am sure that Reek wants nothing more than to please you and tries very hard even if he makes mistakes. I can see how much he worships you, Ramsay." Defused, Ramsay agreed and tiredly said, "Fine. Reek, you may pull up your shorts and consider the punishment over." The poor kid hurried to pull up his shorts, sobbing in agony with every movement. "Thank you Master." He squeaked out then nearly tripped over his own unbalanced, missing toed feet to kiss Ramsay's hand. Ramsay smiled and gave his crying boy a ruffling of his dirty hair.

"There, see I told you. Look how terribly sorry he is that he upset you." Damon's soothing worked and Ramsay started to hug his little shaking pet tightly. "I know he tries hard, he is a slow learner, poor thing. Now, did father say what he wanted?" Damon shook his head and headed for his room. "I don't know, I am going to take a quick shower. I'll come see what it was about afterwards. He didn't seem angry over anything so that is a plus."

Ten minutes later Ramsay was livid and Reek was cringing on the floor where he had been slapped to. "I won't go, send Damon or another! My Reek needs me here to train him. He isn't smart enough to be without me and remember his rules much less follow them!"  Roose was adamant and when Ramsay raged over it, Damon was there. He convinced Ramsay that his beloved little boy would remain loyal and safe with Damon. "Besides, this is your thing, why else would your dad have asked you specifically? Only you have that perfect talent for torture and death...your father knows your value. That is a good thing, Ramsay. Do this task and make him proud so he will start to slowly give this business to you. The more work you do, the more Roose sees your potential." "Fine. You are right, but promise to take very good care of Reek." With a sincere smile, Damon swore it.


	17. Coming Apart To Rebuild

Arya was paralyzed in terror. Drogo's eyes were full of fire coming to burn her and there was no where to run, no way to fight. Frozen, helpless and hurt then she tried to scream. Trying with all her might to scream, to move, to survive and then she wakes up. Covered in sweat, shivering and sobbing.

This was every night and the toll it was taking on her was getting harder to hide. The bags under her eyes were so dark and deep that even Margeary's skills with make up were foiled. Olenna offered to bring her to see a doctor, get some sleep medication or perhaps a therapist. Arya thanked her but refused. 

During the day Arya was kept relatively busy. Between a self defense class, lessons at the gun range and her home schooling, Arya was starting to gain focus. When she was free, Olenna would drag her along to stupid social functions then Arya would watch the woman insult everyone outrageously and get away with it. Loras and Renly loved to drag Arya to strange new restaurants, coffee shops and musicals or plays.

Margaery is a social butterfly and is rarely around much. However, she always manages to call or text Arya a few times a day. Sometimes with nothing more than a little joke or interesting fact she discovered. Almost every night Margaery will show for supper, sometimes just showing as the dinner was served. And most nights, she had to leave the second it was over.   

Tonight was a very bad night indeed. Arya was trying to scream, trying to get away from Drogo and his burning cigarette. "NO PLEASE STOP DON'T BURN ME ANYMORE, DON'T DROGO PLEASE, I WILL STAY I WON'T RUN OR FIGHT ANYMORE PLEASE JUST DON'T!" Arya was suddenly ripped from the horror into a bright hallway. She was dimly aware that she was screaming her pleas into Margeary's face. Behind her stood Olenna, Renly and Loras all in night clothes, all terribly concerned.

"Oh child." Olenna said softly as Arya covered her face and burst into tears. Loras made them all lemon iced tea and they sat up through the night. While they started to sip their tea on the comfortable sofas in the dimly lit den, Arya started to talk. She never looked at any of them and they never said a word. Arya looked at her tea the whole time, never seeing the tears shed by all but Olenna. The old woman just looked steadily at her and offered the silent compassionate ear needed.

After that night the dreams lessened slowly. Arya began to stop fearing every sound and shadow. She had setbacks, bad days and nights where her teeth chattered and she fought not to hide behind locked doors. Most of the time Arya was growing stronger, learning how to protect herself, focusing on her studies. Little by little Arya started to enter the world on her own, going out for walks, meeting her sister for lunch. One night she found herself restless and the heat was getting to her.  

She was wearing her sweatsuits at night, most nights for comfort but it was just too warm. Ripping the sweaty fleece off, grabbed a long nightgown that Olenna had given her, Arya felt better. Adding the bathrobe and slippers, she wandered the house like a wraith. A happy calm one. Arya felt safe enough to wear only pajamas and walk about the house alone. After about an hour, she drifted towards the patio doors. The alarms were set but they all had the combination. At this hour the others must all be sleeping but Arya quickly let herself out. 

At first she stayed tight against the glass, panting, trying to gain control not to claw her way back in. Slowly Arya gained her calm center and slowly walked through the garden. A large wall surrounded the garden and the one gate was high, thick and locked every night. She checked to be sure then continued to stroll. Of course it was more of a nervous jerky movement but Arya considered it as strolling. At one point she sat on the stone bench and decided to close her eyes. I am safe enough, confident enough to shut my eyes here.

The sounds of crickets, trickles from the small pond full of large golden fish that leap and plop. A smile grew and her shoulder relaxed. Then a click, the squeak of a gate and Arya's eyes popped open. She was no longer alone and Arya leaped off the bench, exploding with terror. Snarling, she got into a defensive position while Arya thought, stupid idiot! Going out without the sweatsuit with the pockets that hold mace, a knife and a small stolen gun. Now she was helpless with the karate skills of first grade student! "Come on then, fucker!" She choked out and waited. 


	18. Treat Training

Ramsay was intolerable until he left. For the two days it took for him to leave, he tormented Reek. Over and over Ramsay would repeat the rules and make Reek say them back. If the boy gave anything but the exact response fast, Ramsay would beat him. He also wrote his name in deep letters across the frail back with his favorite knife. Reek could not leave Ramsay's presence except for the bathroom until he left. Damon mainly avoided them hating when Ramsay got freaked out like this. Though he made sure that when he was around he found ways to distract Ramsay from hurting the boy. When the fucker finally got into his car to leave, the kid should have been jumping for joy instead he was crying.

Damon put an arm around the tiny pet and led him back inside the house. "Why are you crying, Reek? He won't be gone very long and this gives you a little break from the punishments. Reek hitched in a few breaths then meekly responded. "I..I don't know what to do. Master is always right here and tells me everything I need to do. I am scared, I will get in trouble if I do the wrong thing. Sir would be mad...and Master would be mad when he finds out."

With a large smile, Damon led Reek to the kitchen table and pushed him into a chair. "Tell you what, I am not Ramsay or Roose. So since Ramsay left me in charge of you, you don't need to worry about them anymore. Not until Ramsay returns. I don't feel like following those rules, Reek. I think I will make up some better ones that will be easier on you. After all, I know how hard you try to please Ramsay. You have been struggling and he hurts you too much. His temper is very bad, I know. So think of this time as your vacation, Reek."

Suddenly, the boy began to hug himself and hyperventilate. "No, it is a trick, a game, I know better. Good Reek, Loyal Reek, Good boy, Meek boy. I always follow the rules, always, Damon! Please tell Master I remembered my rules! Please, I am a good boy. Don't hurt me, don't trick me, please?" Damon wanted badly to pull that shivering wreck underneath him. He wanted to fuck this frail, tiny mouse while it squeaked out for mercy. Instead he gave an understanding smile and walked over to kneel in front of the shivering boy. Reek stopped babbling and has drawn his legs up to his chest and his arms tightly wound around them. He looked so child like in that chair and Damon tried hard not to seem threatening or looming. Softly, he spoke as his large hands tried to rub those stick like arms.

"Hey, calm down. Shh...listen to me. It is not a trick. Not at all. Ramsay told me to care for you as I saw fit. That is what I will do. Roose asked me to make you feel calmer for these weeks. And to fatten you up a tiny bit. He is worried about you. About how Ramsay treats you. So am I. I just want to help you. Do you remember before how I counseled you about Ramsay? Do you remember how I gave you advice? How I treated your wounds and defused Ramsay to protect you? Why would I play one of Ramsay's games on you? Have I played a game on you before? Of course not, dry your tears, Reek. It is safe with me. Ramsay will never know we changed the rules. Except the feeding one, but Roose has given the order fro you to be fed more. So Ramsay cannot punish you or scold me for that. See? So relax, enjoy the chance to have a small amount of healing time before your Master returns." 

The boy peeked up at Damon with such a desperate hopeful look, with such breathtaking fear shining there. "Not a trick? Please? I just want to be good. I am scared..I remember you helping me. But I am so scared, he will hurt me, Damon. Please, I have to be good or else." Reek looked terrified and Damon wanted to lick up the tears and inhale deeply of that dark black fear. Reaching slowly, Damon began to stroke a sallow cheek. "No, it is no trick. You are very scared and I understand that. But Ramsay will never find out and right now the only person you will need to fear is me." With a whimper, Reek froze, pleading eyes on Damon's. "Don't panic. You have done nothing for me to hurt you for. I do not want to hurt you, Reek. I want to help you. Will you let me?" With a tiny sob, Reek nodded.

Damon stood up and said, "Good boy. Now, let me get you a snack. We shall have dinner with Roose later and you will use a real plate which you may even refill. For now a small snack should suffice." Reek simply stared as Damon got out a yogurt smoothie and an apple. Damon came back over and sat down next to Reek. "Boring and healthy, sorry about that. I promise we will go out tomorrow and get some junk food. Or maybe we can do that today?" Damon mused as he set the small snack in front of Reek. "Come on, have your snack." Damon urged as Reek stared terrified at the food. "Please...I can't. It...it is not allowed. I can't be bad, I can't!" Damon watched as the poor thing worked himself back up.

"How about this then? What if I put you on my lap and fed you the snack? That way you are only obeying, only eating what is served to you. That is being a good boy, isn't it?" Reek nodded timidly as he considered it. Damon didn't miss how longingly Reek stared at the snack. He reached over and without any real effort pulled the boy into his lap. "You are light as air and so weak. If we went outside in a wind storm I would be afraid of losing you! You really need to have this snack." Damon loved the feeling of this fragile, trembling boy that curled into his lap. The size difference was extremely noticeable and Damon liked it very much. He gave Reek several swallows from the yogurt drink then he put the container down. "Good boy. Very good." He soothed as he pulled out a knife.

The boy jerked in panic and then Damon's arm was steel around him. "No. Calm down, I won't cut you. I won't ever flay you or cut you until Ramsay orders such a thing. I just wanted to cut pieces off the apple. Can you stay still and calm while I cut you a piece?" Reek nodded fast then stayed very still, trying to hold his breath. "You need to breathe, silly. I am not going to hurt you with this blade, unless you become an apple." Damon was amused by this little boy and he is glad that Ramsay chose this one. He will become Damon's soon enough. After cutting a few slices, Damon put the knife down. He hand fed each piece to Reek then cut more. Every time he picked up the knife the boy would stiffen and hold his breath. When Reek finished the apple and the yogurt, he humbly thanked Damon. "My pleasure, Reek."

Damon knew he could win the boy over by slowly introducing his name as worth again but truthfully, he liked the way the boy inwardly flinched at the sound of it. "That should help you feel a bit better. Now, you have been worked nearly to death by Ramsay, so let's go have a rest. Before you start to panic and babble rules at me, hear me out. I am ordering you to come attend me while I rest. There, now you have to be a good boy and obey me. If you are a good boy, you are, right?" Reek panted for a second, his mind spinning. He can't afford to make any mistakes. He doesn't want Master to take more pieces from him. Reek also doesn't want Damon to be angry and hurt him. "Yes, I am a good boy, I just want to obey and be good, please." He sobbed and never felt so pathetic in his life.

Arms wrapped around him and a kiss on his head surprised Reek.  "You are a very good boy, Reek. No matter what Roose or Ramsay think, I know you are a very good obedient and loyal boy. And when Roose asks, I will tell him how well you are doing, when Ramsay returns I will give him a glowing report about you. Now, you seem so tired and stressed, I am going to carry you upstairs now. No, you aren't going to struggle out of my lap, are you?" The very second Reek tried to scoot away, Damon's voice had gone very deep and dangerous. Cringing down into a small ball on Damon's lap, Theon whispered, "No, I will be good, I will stay still. Please forgive me." Without another word, Damon stood up and carried the shrinking mouse upstairs into his bedroom. He laid Reek on the bed and went to shut the door. As soon as he turned back around he saw Reek standing by the window, hugging himself. Giving Damon huge eyes and looking like the most perfect little victim.   


	19. Small Steps Forward

"Oh shit. It is Mortal Kombat and I am wearing the wrong shoes." Margeary said, swaying then promptly vomited into the bushes."What the hell?" Arya was at the drunk girl's side and holding her hair as she eliminated wine into the roses. "Your grandmother will kill you." Observed Arya as the roses were drowned then helped Margeary back up. "Better now? Does this sort of thing happen often for you?"

Shaking her head and groaning, the girl said, "Not often. I usually don't even get myself tipsy though I pretend it well enough when needed. I just got caught up I guess and lost control a bit." Raising an eyebrow, Arya commented, "You lost control? You? No, not realistic enough. Tonight you are too fucked up to lie well. Come one, let's get you inside and cleaned up."

"You don't want to badger me into telling you even if you know I lied? HUH? Loras or Renly would." Wincing, Arya told her to quiet down and dragged her fast down the hallway towards her room. "If...If it was my grandmother, she would not force me but she would prob...probaal...prob-" Arya put her hand over Margeary's mouth and headed into the girl's room. Another round of being ill happened before Arya could get the girl into the bed.

Catching legs that kept kicking, Arya got the shoes and knee socks off then threw blankets over Margeary. "Will you stay until I fall asleep? I need someone brave like you to watch over me." Snorting, Arya tried to get the hand back Margeary has stolen and drooling on. "I am not brave. You don't need a protector, you just need a bucket and some sleep." "No, you are really couraguss..I mean...coura.." Margeary passed out and it took some tugging for Arya to get her hand back.

The next morning Arya was awoken to hearing a door crash open and Loras trill out, "AH! WHAT A GLORIOUS DAY SISTER! HERE LET ME OPEN THESE CURTAINS, GET SOME SUN IN HERE! HURRY FOR BREAKFAST!" Arya couldn't help but grin at the pain filled plea for dark, silence and death that followed. When Arya came down for breakfast Renly was nearly carrying Margeary to the table. Olenna glowered at the girl then said, "Bernie, did the cook make the extra special dish for my dearest granddaughter?" The elderly man assured her in a croak that they were almost finished cooking now.

"Well, go and wait for them, man! They are no good to us unless they are piping hot and freshly served." As Loras scooped up a bit of egg onto his fork he commented, "I have noticed something. Bernie's every day walking matches Margeary's walk today. I wonder if we raced them who would win?" Arya tried not to laugh and her drawn looking friend glared at her, making it worse.

"I will allow you the day off from school, child. It is clear you are suffering from some sort of dread illness. Sadly, it is not one that the doctor can help with, stupidity is a disease you must simply endure. Ah, here comes Bernie with your dish! I want you to gain your strength and vigor back." Bernie uncovered the fresh plate of kidneys under Margeary's nose and the girl fled the room, green.

"Use the bathroom this time and kindly leave my poor roses alone! That will teach you to commit mindless savagery upon my roses." Muttered Olenna as she buttered her toast. "Oh, Bernie, just take those upstairs and leave them at Margeary's door. Then I need you to get that pair of trunks I bought you. There is a ring I lost at the bottom of the pool, swim down and get that for me. Thank you." 

Arya did her usual work with tutors then decided to check on Margeary. She expected a pitch dark room and moaning from the bed. After all it was only early afternoon and from experience, Arya knew how painful hangovers could be. Gendry took her to a few parties and she came out with painful results that got her grounded. She had come to empathize and comfort but Margeary was fully dressed at her desk computer. "Wow. You looked like death this morning."

Flashing a quick grin, Margeary shut off the computer and went to sit on her bed. "I heal quick from everything luckily. Won't stop my grandmother from grounding me though and I am sure the lecture will bring back the headache. Ever have two boys and a grandmother all speak at you at once? Terrifying and vomit inducing. I am sorry you had to see me like that last night." The girl turned a bit red and Arya just shrugged. "No biggie. I have been in the same situation before myself."

"So why did you really get drunk last night?" Arya asked. "Ha! I can lie now, I am sober...but I won't. Ah..I was with a group of jerks and I didn't like the way they treated some girls. So I acted like an ass, which caused them to leave, me to get stared at and so I drank it away." Arya grinned and said, "Nothing wrong with telling assholes off." "That wasn't the upsetting thing to me. What bothered me was when I defended those girls, they didn't appreciate it at all. They were allowing the boys to act that way and even left with them."

With a sinking feeling, Arya asked, "Was Sansa one of those girls? I have seen the way Joff treats her a thousand times before." Margeary started to play with a loose thread on her blanket. "Yeah, I know that Sansa is old enough to see what danger Joff is. She can't see past the gilded cage and for a bit it looked like she might have gotten free of it. Now because of me she is right back there and sinking faster than ever to the freaking Lannisters."

Margeary shook her head and hotly replied, "Don't you dare blame yourself for that! You had no control over what happened to you. And Sansa had control over where to go! She could have stayed here or at your Aunt's house. Sansa chose to go to Joff and Cersie. She also chose to never tell your parents about Joff hurting her. Or cheating on her or verbally abusing her in front of everyone. This was her choice, not yours. And I was dumb enough to try and stop it last night. I probably made it worse if anything, not better. It sure didn't help me any to drink afterwards either."

She laid back on the bed and sighed. "Hey! I know a much better thing to discuss. How about how you were outside last night all alone? I am amazed at how fast you are changing since you got here." Arya sat on the bed and said, "I am healing, I am not panicking as much anymore. I had to try and see if I could walk outside. It was scary until you puked into the bushes, then things got easier for me.'

"Glad I could be of service to you." Margeary laughed and pulled Arya down next to her, nose to nose.

 

Sandor stretched and made a phone call. "Yeah, she is in there still. I have her schedule but she only leaves the house twice a day. Never alone. Why the hell is Ramsay coming? He will just make a mess of things as usual. Fuck. I thought Drogo wanted her brought back? Dude, if Ramsay was sent, then she isn't going back to Drogo, she will be dying. Let me call Gregor before I make any moves at all. Thanks, Damon. Bye."


	20. Feeling Good Enough To Be Bad

Reek cringed and stared at Damon. "I..I will stay here while you rest? Please? I am good, I do not nap unless Ramsay says to." He twisted his maimed hands into the curtain at the window, unable to stay still in his terror. Damon tried to hide his need to pounce behind a large grin. "No. You will rest with me. I am in charge of you until your Master returns, I am telling you to lay on the bed, Reek. You aren't going to be a bad boy, are you? Ramsay would hate to hear me tell him that you were not obeying me."

Instantly, the boy whimpered and nearly ran for the bed. "Please! I am good, I will rest, I will right now, Damon." Reek threw himself on the bed and curled into a tiny ball, shivering. "Much better. I like it when you are a very good boy for me, Reek." He sat on the edge of the bed and leaned over the little trembling thing. "You look like a little puppy, the runt of the litter. You need someone stronger and smarter to take care of you. Ramsay is right about that." With a large firm hand, Damon took that scrawny throat in his hand and very gently squeezed. 

The boy whimpered in such fear and looked up with submissive eyes. He has learned at Ramsay's hands to never attempt to resist or fight back. Damon looked at the boy that clenched his fists into the sheets and just lay stiffly but passively. "Shush, don't panic. I won't hurt you, pet. I just like how you feel like this.It would be so easy to crush you, little pet. I like how tiny you are, how fragile compared to me." The boy trembled so nicely and Damon gave a last tiny squeeze before releasing his throat. "Good boy. You are going to be a good puppy for me, aren't you?"

Reek nodded meekly as Damon lay down then spooned the boy against him. "Stay good for me, Reek. I am not going to hurt you, I want to make you feel better. Let me be nice to you, puppy." Damon gently pulled Reek's shorts down and off, sliding his hand to the boy's soft cock. "Don't be so tense, this won't feel anything but wonderful, Reek. Show me that you can be a very good responsive pet for me." Damon did not have to stroke the boy gently for long before he was hardening. Moaning, Reek moved in Damon's grip then begged, "Please? Is it a trick? I am not allowed without permission? Please, I just want to obey and not hurt?"

Damon began to move faster and now his other hand went back to curl around that delicate throat again. "Shh..no trick, pet. Good boy, you are being so good for me and it makes me happy. You have my permission, Reek. Go on, sweet little runt, I want you to cry out in pleasure then take a small nap." At the urging, in spite of the slowly growing pressure on his throat, Reek whined out and panted in orgasm, shuddering harder than before. "Very good boy. You are such a good puppy, such a nice boy. Hush and sleep now, you deserve a little nap, Reek. I will hold you and keep you safe while you rest, sweet boy." 

He held the boy who was curled against him crying tightly. Making soothing sounds and rubbing the boys' limbs, Damon calmed him into an uneasy sleep. While the little puppy dozed, Damon absentmindedly rubbed the spine poking out through thin skin while he spoke with Sandor and then others. He was very busy while his little soon to be his pet was sleeping making sure that Ramsay will fail his mission for his father. When he made the boy wake up, he was startled for a second to see Damon and not Ramsay. "Hey there, little one. Don't panic, I am watching you now, remember? Good boy..now let's get you showered and dressed. I have to go see someone and you are coming with me. All Masters like to have their pets take drives with them."

Reek was passive and allowed Damon to wash and dress him. Every now and then the boy would blurt out about his rules. Each time Damon remained patient with him. He would grab the thin face in his hand, squeezing just a bit, or wind his fingers around that tender neck to give small amounts of pressure. "Hush...you are a good puppy, following my rules. Good boy, just stay calm. You are a very good boy, yes. All you need to do is obey me, it isn't a scary or hard thing to be good for me, is it?" Reek would roll his eyes in fear and whisper, "Yes, please. Good boy, I will be good." Damon grinned at the stammering and rubbed the clean damp curls taking note that Reek leaned into the kind touch. "Such a nice pet for me." He cooed as he led the shivering boy towards the doors. Suddenly, Reek stopped dead and clutched tightly to Damon's shirt. "Please, not allowed outside? A trick? I am a good boy, I want to be good, please?" 

Damon slowly pushed the boy towards the door as he spoke gently. "You have my permission, Reek. You have permission to go in the car with me and go wherever I choose. To do whatever it is I want to do." Reek hyperventilated while Damon got him into the car. He attached the boy's seat-belt and then kissed him deeply. Reek opened his mouth meekly and just whimpered. "Kiss me back, Reek. Show me you are grateful that I am allowing this special day out." The boy whimpered then his fluttering fingers landed on Damon's face like small butterflies. Damon stayed still and Reek timidly leaned closer and kissed him. "Good boy, very good puppy. You might be Ramsay's boy but you are my pet, aren't you" Damon rubbed Reek's neck as the boy peeked up at him with fear and adoration. "Yes Damon. I..I am your pet. A good pet, please?" 

Driving fast, letting his pet rest and look out the window, listening to the radio, Damon headed for the prison to visit Drogo.


	21. Learning How To Feel Better

"Let's make out." Arya stared at Margeary and stammered, "Excuse me?" Bursting into laughter, Margeary turned away and rolled off the bed, landing gracefully on her feet. "You acted as if I offered you a dirty needle in a back alley." Arya turned red and muttered, "Fuck you. Not many folks offer to casually make out with me, you know."  Grinning, the pretty girl sat back on the bed, at a distance now. She relaxed against the pillows and asked, "Ever do anything with a girl? I prefer girls myself, but am not averse to a guy. I mainly have boyfriends. Looks better since Grandmother is insisting I must marry a rich boy and kill him off before I do as I please."

Arya wasn't sure if that was a joke or the truth and decided she did not wish to know. "I have only been with this one kid Gendry..and Drogo. That is all." Margeary looked serious for a moment and said, "Drogo doesn't count. That wasn't something you wanted to do so it doesn't count. Have you ever wanted to try with a girl? Maybe you'll like it. I can promise it won't hurt and if you are uncomfortable I will stop right away. But I'd really like to kiss you, Arya." She looked up at the pretty girl and her mouth went dry. She felt cold and hot, crawling out of her skin and yet between her legs she was getting wet. Why not? This was all lessons for empowerment being here, wasn't it? And after being with Drogo, maybe a girl would be better, less threatening? The truth was she was excited at the taboo idea and Arya flushed.

"I don't know how far I want to go...maybe just kissing?" Margeary tactfully ignored how hard Arya was blushing and crawled over to her. Gently she moved the hair out of Arya's face and began to gently kiss her closed lips. She smelled like sandalwood and her lips were so very soft. Soon Arya was coaxed into opening her mouth. She found herself laying down on the bed with Margeary laying next to her. Timidly, Arya allowed Margeary to slowly touch her breast over her t-shirt. "Is it alright?" Came the soft question and Arya simply nodded. It felt wonderful and she arched against the warm hand. Nearly purring, Margeary began to play with Arya's hardened nipples through the fabric. Then she took one hand and put Arya's hand against her own breast. Arya explored. 

When they were both panting, Arya pulled away and Margeary stopped right away. "It's alright. I am not upset, we can try again another time if you'd like." Arya nodded then allowed this pretty girl to hold her for a minute, just saying nothing. There was no resistance when Arya pulled away and her panic started to abate a little. A few days later, Arya sought out Margeary who had decided to take a week off due to being dead tired. Olena ordered that Margeary would go nowhere to school and home for the next week. But Margeary preferred to think of her version of why she was home so much.

She was happy to see Arya and they spoke of how she was doing with her lessons in karate. Arya was the one to start kissing this time. She allowed Margeary to remove their shirts and when a small hand began to rub against her crotch, her jeans became damp. This time Arya rolled on top of the pretty girl and started to move against her. They both were frantic, bodies, hands and lips, moving until they both cried out. Arya shuddered in the aftermath of an orgasm and allowed Margeary to hold her for five minutes this time. It was another two days before Arya was fully naked with Margeary in her bed. She became a willing student and Margeary was truly an enthusiastic teacher. 

 

 


	22. A Long Drive

Damon stopped once during the long drive to the prison. He brought Reek to the rest room then allowed him lunch at a diner and have a cup of coffee. The hot adult beverage moved the poor pet to tears. Damon grinned warmly and patted his head. "You go ahead and enjoy that, Reek. As long as you behave, I'll allow you to have coffee during the day. Now I want you to eat a little more of that soup, pet. I know you aren't used to this much food anymore, but you need to try for me. Eat about a third more then another sip of coffee." 

Reek obeyed without question and kept peeking up at Damon with large adoring eyes. He could have easily forced Reek into compliance at any time, but it was more fun to watch Reek leave Ramsay of his own will. And he had to admit, Damon did want his new pet to actually like, no, love and worship him. Even more so than he would have ever done for Ramsay.  When the waitress had come over to take orders, Reek had nearly dove under the table. He would have if Damon hadn't grabbed his collar just in time. "Stay." He growled softly to the boy before smiling at the waitress. "Sorry, he has been ill."

The waitress didn't seem to care, just wanted the order to be done with. So Damon ordered for them both and then soothed the jumpy pet. "Listen, I won't let anyone hurt you, I swear it. You can't keep jumping and hiding or running at every sound like that. You do trust me, don't you? You do want to behave for me, don't you?" Reek cringed at the low threatening growl and nodded meekly. "Yes, I trust you, want to behave. I'm sorry, Damon. I'll do better." Allowing the boy the cup of coffee seemed to help him become calmer and steadier. "I am so grateful, Damon. I really am." Reek assured him timidly then ate as much of the soup as he could in order to get another sip of coffee.

 Regardless of how well the boy behaved, Damon wasn't willing to leave him out of his sight and reach. "You will stay silent, you will keep your eyes down unless I tell you otherwise. Understand me?" Reek nodded and stayed very close to Damon at the prison. He suffered through the prison guard pat down and sat where he was told to. Damon sat next to him and the waited as Drogo was escorted over to the long table. "Nice privileges." Damon said and Drogo nodded. "If you know the right folks. Why are you here and with Ramsay's pet?"  Damon grinned and said, "Visiting and babysitting. So good news for you. A certain brat will no longer be a live breathing issue as of a few days from now at the most."

Drogo shook his head. "No. A certain brat is going to be detained and held until I can be HER live breathing issue. No one should be doing anything different." Damon gave a sympathetic smile and said, "That was before Roose sent Ramsay to take care of the issue permanently. And only one person can order Ramsay. I can only sway his opinion of things but Roose gave the order before I could hear of it. You might be his good friend, but Ramsay knows that you are useless to him in here. That means the girl is useless alive to him out there. I did what I could by calling your buddy right away about it. And coming to let you know, of course."

Drogo stared at Damon then flickered his eyes over the pet and back to Damon again. "Let me guess. If I will only switch my allegiance to you, you'll call Ramsay off, right? You already have taken his pet, taken his home and his father. Why not take me too? Are the others already giving Ramsay's allegiance to you? I have faith in my friends to collect my prize in time and keep her safe from Ramsay until I am free. I will go after Ramsay about this on my own later." Damon shrugged but his eyes and voice were hard enough to make the pet squirm slightly and make the smallest of whimpers. "Suit yourself. Don't say I didn't try to help you out when Ramsay comes back with her skin as a pelt for you to remember her by."

Drogo gave a twisted smirk and ground out, "You don't plan on helping anyone but yourself. The more I think of it, there was no way my girl had stolen that phone and made the call without you letting her do it. So I am pretty sure you put me here. I'll be seeing you about that, too." Damon said nothing further, he simply pulled Reek up and out the door without another word or look. "Well, I can't win them all, can I?" Damon mused, forcing himself to cheerfulness. The poor pet looked terrified that Damon's upset at Drogo would fall upon him. "Don't worry, pet. I am not angry with you, so I won't take it out on you. I am not Ramsay, remember? Silly boy." He got the pet into his seat-belt and then he began to drive back towards the city. No big deal to lose Drogo, he had bigger fish to fry. 

A call that Damon had been waiting for came and it was such good news that he laughed. That made the little pet jump which made Damon start to put a large hand on him just to feel the shivering. "Guess what? I have such excellent news, pet! Your Master yet again couldn't control himself! On his way to kill Arya Stark, he made a little detour and had a fight with Ned Stark. A rather fatal one for old Ned. The Starks will never forgive or forget it, they won't even take this to the law. Robb Stark will start a silent war with the Boltons over this. Roose will be furious at Ramsay! Luckily for him, your Master is already heading into the South now and out of his father's reach. But when he finishes and gets home, I might join you in hiding!"

 


	23. Roses Wilt

Arya was in an excellent mood. Between her experimenting with Margeary, learning academics, training in self defense, spending time with Loras and Renly plus Olenna, she was flourishing. Then it all came crashing down and when it did, Arya wasn't really shocked at all. Part of her was expecting it, waiting for it. But it wasn't Drogo crashing inside to claim her, no, it was worse than that. So much worse.

She had gone alone for the third time to the dojo and was triumphant as she jogged into the backyard. Stopping briefly to catch her breath before opening the glass door more than a crack. That is when she heard them all. It sounded like Margeary was in tears, Renly and Loras were angry. "It's not fair! Why can't we do more? Why can't we just keep her with us?" Arya decided not to hear anymore, that was enough for her alarms to kick in and send her running. 

And she slammed into a wall or what felt like it. She had arms wrapped around her and lifting her into the air. Drogo! Oh god he is here and he has me! Screaming like a lunatic, Arya fought with everything she had as floodlights blinded her and her foe. "Stop it, bitch! Dammit!" Olenna stepped forth and snapped, "You stupid boy! You said I could talk to her before you took her! Put her down right now! Let her come inside and hear me first!  She deserves some modicum of decency, hear me? Bring her inside gently if you won't let her out of your hairy arms."

Arya finally registered that this was not Drogo. He was huge and hideous but at least not Drogo. "Olenna, please what is this?" She asked, squirming in the man's grasp until he put her hard in a chair. Renly, Loras and Margeary all rushed over to surround her but Olenna waved them off.

"My dear, I am so very sorry. This hard to look at very rude young man is Sandor Clegane. He is here to take you North back where you belong. I am so sorry, I tried everything, I tried to even pay Tywin for you, but he refused to intervene. Listen, your father was killed by Ramsay Bolton, who is on his way here to kill you. I have no way of keeping you safe from him and without Tywin's help, there is nothing I can do. This is all I can do, this man has been stalking you for some time. Drogo has sent him to keep you out of Ramsay's reach. It is a damned if you do, damned if you don't, Arya." 

Renly and Loras had both begged Renly's family to no avail and Margeary tried every contact she had. Sandor rolled his eyes and said, "Enough. Are you coming with me the easy way or the hard way, girl?" Olenna grabbed Arya's hands and said, "Listen to me. You have to be strong and brave enough to save yourself. Go and keep safe from Ramsay Bolton, that is step one. You'll find step two as you go along." Arya nodded numbly and stood up. "How do I know that Drogo won't kill me if Ramsay doesn't? What if he is just having me stashed away to kill me?"

Sandor shrugged and said bluntly, "Because if he just wanted you dead, I would have killed you by now. Drogo doesn't go through this much trouble for a death. But Ramsay is on his way to murder you and he won't do it fast or easily either. He will go through immense trouble to reach you. Ramsay loves the hunt almost as much as the death. Even the Tyrells know that, which is the only reason this old bat is letting me take you." 

"Please go, I don't want you to die!" Margeary said, sobbing into her hands. "I packed your sweatsuits and some food and water. You'll need the sweatsuits in the North." Loras hugged her and Sandor took the bag from him, dumping half of the items out of it. "We need to travel lightly. And we need to leave now." Sandor grabbed Arya's arm and dragged her into the night.

"I know what you are thinking. We will get out of sight of the house then you'll try and attack me to run away. It won't work and even if it did, it would be a stupid move. I wasn't lying, Ramsay is coming to murder you. When your father somehow found out Ramsay was coming for you he tried to stop him. Ramsay cut off his fucking head, girl. What do you think he's going to do to you? I am the only thing preventing that right now." Arya still tried to take out his kneecap a block away from the house and he knocked her to the ground.

Just then someone five times larger than Sandor was staring down at her. She never felt so tiny in her life with these two giants glaring down at her from the sky. "This the little bitch? Get her in the van and cuff her. I saw her little tricks, she can see how she likes pulling tricks with chains on her wrists." Sandor had suffered two bites before he got the little brat handcuffed and gagged, tossed into the back of the van. He got into the passenger side and Gregor taunted him as they drove away.

Ramsay got to the Tyrell's estate several hours later, when the house was silent. Tears, guilt and worry had finally given way to sleep for them all. By the time he was noticed it was too late.


	24. The Others

Ramsay admired Olenna, she was a tough old bird. When she realized that Tywin had also taken away his protection from the Tyrells, that Ramsay was going to kill her, she talked. However, it was not in answer to his questions of Arya, no matter how much he flayed her. She spent the rest of her painful existence trying to bargain for the "children". Whom he had tied up and lined up on the couch to watch as he hung rope from a beam in the living room and tied the old woman's hands to it. He didn't mind the thrashing, he was really good at flaying.

Sadly just before Olenna would surely started to beg, her organs were being exposed after all, the woman expired. He cut her down and picked a new victim. For a nice contrast, Ramsay picked the pretty, cursing girl. She was great fun, even though she never spoke of Arya either. Ramsay raped her as he flayed her. The pretty thing fought him so wildly while he was thrusting into her and his knife was peeling, it made him come hard. It was enough and the girl wasn't going to say anything about Arya. So he rewarded her by slitting her throat and laying her corpse next to her grandmother.

Loras was the next one to feel the blade. Not a word of Arya but the boy did beg and scream nicely. His head would throw back and those lovely tendons would show in that fragile white neck. Before it was over, the boy reminded him a little of Reek. Loras was willing to do anything to make it end. Anything but tell Ramsay what he wanted to know. It took a very long time and Ramsay got hard all over again. He sodomized Loras while castrating him. Renly was puking on himself, curled on the couch, alone.

After the castration there was much screaming and bleeding. Ramsay did a full job, taking the testicles and the penis. Giggling, Ramsay put those pieces in the mouth that was screaming but winding down slightly. Shoving hard at the fleshy items to make sure he will be quiet as he bled out, Ramsay put Loras's squirming, bleeding body next to his sister's. He leaned over Loras and gave him a gentle kiss. "Don't worry, sweetie...you are dying. It will be over soon." He said with gentle reassurance.

Renly broke before Ramsay touched him with the blade. He has seen enough, he can't just can't, it was all he stammered for a moment. Ramsay slid the knife across the man's face softly. "Where is Arya Stark, please?" And Renly blurted out, "Sandor and Gregor Clegane took her! Please don't, just don't..not like...please don't..." Giving a smirk to Renly, he spoke in a calm voice. "You have done well. Thank you, Renly.." Quickly, Ramsay sliced his throat. It was fatally deep, but Ramsay knew how to make that death last a little longer. "Here you are, now you can bleed out next to your lover. Oh look, he is still alive..oh, you are holding hands..that is precious. I love it. I'll just let Loras mutter to you while you both die then." Ramsay sat in a chair and watched the two dying sheep bleating and holding each other. 

Once they had died, Ramsay took his cans of gasoline and set to work.

 

Sansa Stark looked out her bedroom window and stared at the growing fire at the Tyrells house. "Oh God, Arya!" All day without a word as to why, she has been locked in her room. Now here is a new worry. The door creaked open and it was Cersie. "Little bird, I am so sorry that you have been detained all day here. I assure you it was for your own safety and protection, dear. You know how fond of you Joff and I are. We couldn't stand anything happening to our little dove."

"The Tyrell mansion is on fire, Cersie! Did..is Arya in there? Can you check, please?" Sansa was trying to not sound panicked but she was. Is her sister burning alive? Why is her own safety in jeopardy? What the hell is going on? Cersie took a deep breath and gave her usual sardonic smile. "Arya is not in that fire. Sadly, Olenna, her grandchildren and her grandson's lover all perished in the fire. Quite the pity, isn't it? Olenna was such a sharp woman. Please sit on your bed, little dove, I do have other bad news to share." Cersie tried to not sound joyful at her dire, terrible news.

"I am afraid Ramsay Bolton has gone insane. He is tracking after your little sister to murder her. If she is dead she cannot testify, true? The Clegane brothers are sneaking your sister back North. They will keep Ramsay Bolton away from her with any luck. Ramsay went to the Tyrells to ask if they knew where Arya was...I assume he did not like the answers. He also had questioned your father about her whereabouts in the South..I am sorry to say that Ramsay decapitated your father, Sansa. I am so sorry but sometimes bad news has to just come out brutal for you to accept it. So that is why you are hidden away like some princess in a castle. Until I am positive that Ramsay Bolton will not come to see if you know where Arya is...you won't be leaving this estate. Which means it is not safe for you to attend your father's services."


	25. Dance For Me

Damon admired his new suit in the full length mirror. He heard shuffling and then a much smaller figure came close, almost in the mirror, but not quite.

"Well, what do you think, pet?"

He gave a grin at himself and ran his hair through his new style. Waves of blonde stylishly fell to almost brush against his wide shoulders. The carefully tailored suit, the watch, the ring, the Italian shoes.  Girls fell over him, some guys too and he had his own table and entourage no matter where he went. Unless he was working, then it was just him and his little pet silent, a shadow. 

"You look very handsome, Master."

Damon smiled and without looking away from his own reflection, he petted the lowered head. Teaching Reek had a few pitfalls but he had been dedicated to it. For the most part, Reek learned without issue, but he was stubborn on a few small things. Like when Damon told him to call him Master. Reek adamantly refused. Even when both Damon and Roose told him that Ramsay hasn't come back and isn't welcome back. Damon used his whip then and again and again until Reek finally caved.

It still happens though, every now and then, Reek will revert a little to his ways with Ramsay. Then Damon brings out the whip and they begin their dance.

"Who is your Master?"

CRACK.

"You are. Damon is Reek's Master."

But they both heard it, they could hear it in Reek's voice and Damon would wait...

"They never found a body."

CRACK. CRACK.

"Ramsay is dead. I told you that. Your Master isn't a liar, is he?"

"No, Master doesn't lie."

But it hangs there and so Damon would wait.

"But Master did not see a body either. Roose doesn't want to know. But if Ramsay..."

CRACK. CRACK. CRACK. CRACK.

"Is Ramsay your Master anymore?"

"No. Damon is Master now."

But it is not done yet and Damon knows it. So he waits.

"But he could come back. Roose has forgiven him before."

CRACK. CRACK. CRACK. CRACK. CRACK.

"Maybe I allowed you too much personality after all. Maybe I should I left you a babbling, six year old abused boy. You aren't grateful for all I have done for you. Maybe Ramsay was right about you after all. I let you eat, drink and I don't fucking torture and mindfuck you every second of my day. Is that what you miss? Would you rather I treated you that way? No, you don't, look at how you are ready to piss yourself just at the thought of it."

CRACK.

"Who am I?"

"Master."

"Who is Ramsay?"

"A dead man, Master."

Then Damon would let his pet cry all over him and apologize. It would be forgiven. Reek has learned in spite of these small occurrences of rebellion. He has learned to be silent until Damon wants to hear his voice, to obey without hesitation. Reek's main job was quite easy. To just be there, ready to admire and assist in any way. If Damon goes out, he is usually with him, unless he is on an extremely dangerous job. Reek has waited in a dirty bathroom in a club while Damon fucked three girls. He waited in a warehouse, freezing cold and shivering while his Master and the boys tortured men. He has waited in fancy lobbies, in front of fancy doors while his Master spoke to important people. 

Reek sat in the truck and in limos with his Master, silent and attentive. He held water bottles, backpacks, he has learned to load guns, to care for whips, so Master's tools were ever ready. Reek has learned how to care for his Master's clothing, how to keep his Master's rooms a certain way, makes sure the maid uses the exact products Damon likes. He himself wears everything from camouflage sweatsuits to tailored suits so he can accompany his Master. No matter what Reek wears, he never seems to forget who he is. What he is. A pet. Owned.

It is just seems to be who he really belongs to that Reek gets caught up on. But whenever he gets that worried far away look in his eye, Damon is never too busy to take care of it. He will get his whip and they will perform the dance, because Damon is always the most dedicated of owners. He always makes sure to care for his pet, that is how Ramsay lost him after all.


	26. Loyalty Is Rewarded

A girl no one knew showed up with bail for Drogo. Myranda Ryan had no record, not even a speeding ticket. A second grade teacher at a nearby public school.

Drogo was given a bracelet. A parole officer. Only things on him that weren't considered evidence. His shoes, his wallet and his house and motorcycle keys. Myranda had kindly offered a new pair of jeans and a shirt that were his exact size.

They left arm in arm, Myranda so tearfully happy to see him. As soon as they got into the car and drove away from the prison, Drogo had his hand on her bony thigh tight enough to fracture her bone.

"Who are you working for?" He growled into her ear as he slid so much closer. Myranda's delicate hand started to leave the wheel and Drogo squeezed just a little more. "Do not take your hands from the wheel. I'm going to break your leg if you keep acting like a bitch. Tell me this very second, who are you working for bitch?"

"Ramsay Bolton sent me. He gave me the money, sent me to release you and bring you to him, I swear it. Please, please, don't break my leg!"

Myranda was crying real tears now and the voice had some real fear and pain in it. He hated girls that were very good at pretending they are something that they are not. He always hated that. In a man, it is admirable and put to good use. In a woman, she should only use such talent on the stage.

This girl was a very good pretender. But right now she is very afraid there will be a crack, then sheer agony. And that is real, it is there in her eyes right along with the cruelty underneath it. 

The kind of girl who would seduce a man, then break him just for her own pleasure. Who would torment other girls out of jealousy or even boredom. Of course Ramsay would like her. Drogo relaxed his grip then used his other hand to take away her blades.

Myranda had hidden a blade in the side pocket on the drivers door, one on her thigh, the swollen one.

Then Drogo finally sat back in his seat and relaxed.

"I believe you. Where are we going? This fucking ankle bracelet will go nuts if we leave the area." Laughing lightly, Myranda drawled, "Oh no..we wouldn't want that to happen. Don't worry, it isn't out of range at all. Wait until you see, honey!"

Desperately trying to ignore the pain in her leg, Myranda regained her composure as she drove up a windy hill and parked at a large house built out of wood and stone. It was large and looked expensive.

"You're kidding, right? I don't care for your jokes." Drogo gave Myranda a severe look and to his mild pleasure she looked slightly nervous. "No, I am not joking. There is a woman, an elderly woman, Mrs. Hornwood. She owns this house and is letting Ramsay live here in exchange for caring for her."

Myranda's smile was so sharp that Drogo instantly felt slight pity for whatever torment this elderly woman had done to her by that bitch.

The door opened and Ramsay walked onto the porch, stretching his arms and yawning. "Are you two going to just sit in the car all day?"

They sat in the outdated but comfortable living room. "Did you truly think I double crossed or abandoned you, Drogo?" Ramsay leaned back in his chair and sipped at his wine. Mrs. Hornwood had an extensive wine collection and a smaller bar containing old expensive scotch, rum and whiskey. Drogo had whiskey and he stared hard at Ramsay.

"Damon came to see me awhile ago. He had your boy with him. He tried to turn me against you, he tried to get me to be loyal to him. I told him to fuck off and he did. Then I hear he is adopted by your dad as another son. I hear he is running the whole fucking city. And I was told you were probably dead. We heard that the Tyrells were slaughtered by you. They are calling you a mad dog. Are you?"

For a moment, Ramsay looked as if he might attack, his rage glowed in his eyes. Then he got his composure and his face melded back to familiar features. "No. If I were a mad dog, I would have killed my father and Damon. I would have dragged Reek out screaming into the night as the house burned."

Drogo nodded then asked, "What if you had found Arya still at the Tyrells, would you have killed her? She is very feisty. Has a temper and a mouth. She would have challenged you, helped the others run from you."

Ramsay smirked and his eyes looked dreamily into his own mind. When he spoke his voice was that of a man on the edge of an orgasm.

"Had Arya been there, I would have let her get her way for a while then I would have captured one of them, probably Renly, the weakest. I would start to peel him, tell the others I will stop if they come back. She would sacrifice herself for them." He giggled then continued.

"I would hogtie her after I caught her, I would make her watch as I flayed each of them alive. Then I would make her lick the knife. But I wouldn't kill her. You claimed her and I respect that. I would have made her have a very uncomfortable ride back, but no further than that."

Ramsay spread his hands. "Sadly, I missed her, thanks to your goons, your giants. Who knows where Sandor and Gregor are?"

Drogo swallowed the rest of his whiskey. "They are loyal to their promises. They will bring her. But they might be thinking you wish to kill her since that is what Damon has spread around. We even heard it pretty fast in prison, that doesn't happen very often."

Ramsay snarled as he swirled his wine.

"Fucking Damon...he prances around like a fucking celebrity. He has my boy just walk behind him, always holding a bag full of anything he requires. Dragging my boy into clubs, warehouses, whorehouses, fucking charity events. Reek's poor face, he looks like a shadow, he looks lost. And his eyes cast around, he is looking for me. No matter what they told him, no matter what they have done to him, he know who he is and who he belongs to." 

Drogo stood up and got another whiskey. "We will get our pets back, Ramsay. And Damon is going to pay. First, I recieve my girl back, make this court shit go away and then we shall get your Reek." Ramsay grinned but shook his head.

"No, I can't wait that long, for all the court stuff to go away. No...I want my Reek back. And I want him now. The poor thing needs me."

Ramsay stood up.

"Since I have been just hanging out here...fucking Myranda and her torturing that sad sack of flesh in the attic room, it got boring. So I decided to set up some things in anticipation of our pets coming home. They were both very new, Arya not trained at all yet when they were unfairly ripped from us. When they come home they won't be behaved, they will need immediate intervention and training. They are being told things that they are forced to believe. We have to wipe all of that away."

He showed Drogo the former dusty doll room of Mrs. Hornwood which was now a proper dungeon.


	27. Just A Thread To Hold Onto

Arya despised Gregor and dreamed of ways to bring something hard down on his shiny bald head.

Sandor was nice enough considering he was kidnapping her and bringing her to Drogo. He didn't restrain her as long as she didn't try to run or fight him. They played cards, they talked and he even let her sit in a burger joint with him for lunch the day before they would meet Drogo to give her back.

"So Drogo is out of jail and with Ramsay. The man who murdered all of my family and friends. Wonderful. Does Ramsay already have Theon back?" Arya stabbed her french fry into the ketchup on the yellow burger wrapper paper and smeared it into the small crust of salt she had made.

Sandor shrugged and ate half his burger in one large bite.

"Ramsay is calmer now and more focused, I've heard. But he is crazier than ever and Drogo has never been the most stable of men either. I wouldn't want to fuck with them right now. Roose and Damon have fucked with them both and if you thought the Tyrell scene was bad...can you imagine what Ramsay will do to his best friend and father for betraying him? They tried to kill him, sent others after him. The nervous boy is still tiptoeing behind Damon's peacock prancing. Looks like you'll be with Drogo before Ramsay gets Theon back. Aren't you the lucky one?"

"That was exactly what I was thinking. How lucky I was to be going back to a man who wants to burn, beat and rape me for fun. Who wants to keep me like a damned pet. How jealous Theon will be." Arya destroyed another french fry then ate her cheeseburger while staring out the smeared window.

There was the van parked across the street and Gregor sitting in it staring back at her while he used his phone.

Arya thought of Olenna Tyrell and wished the woman was here to assess this situation and make her smile. For one moment she thought she heard the dry voice in her head.

"Oh dear. Looks like it's the end for our shadow ninja vampire shut in girl. Perhaps another girl should emerge instead. Why wait and passively go to Drogo? What woman wants to do that? No. You need to get a distraction and get away from these lunks. You need to approach Drogo on your own, if you know what I mean."

Sandor and Arya were leaving the burger joint when a car came careening around the corner. Sandor pulled Arya back from the street just in time. The car took a leap into opposite traffic. It hit into a milk truck which sent it crashing into Gregor's van. The bulk of the metal cage landed onto the drivers side and Gregor was crushed within it.

"Shit...oh shit." Muttered Sandor and Arya could hear all the Tyrells including Renly the guest Tyrell, all screaming for her to move her ass. Make like a leaf and blow, to move, dammit! So she did. Arya ran and ran as Sandor yelled and pounded after her.

Years of hated athletics kicked in. Years of petty thievery and sneaking about kicked in and her survival instinct was boosted. Arya weaved through crowds then ducked through alleys. Climbing two fences, skimming past a party in a backyard, diving into the foliage and finding herself in the middle of a small pretty cul de sac.

She crawled about in the dusky nightfall, heading towards the sounds of a busy road. Arya has been hitchhiking since she watched her brothers do it. Anywhere but here sounds good and if it took dealing with a pawing man, so be it. There was a sharp incline from a pretty moat like area to reach the road.

Damning artistic middle class bored folks, Arya walked through the shallow moat. She was terrified to be bitten by a snake or who knows, maybe some paranoid neighbor stuck a piranha in there or something. Luckily, only a toad accosted her and she started to climb upwards towards the road.      

Then there was a large hand pulling at her and throwing her into the moat again. Sandor leaped into the water and proceeded to drown her. Just as Arya resigned herself to the death, Sandor pulled up on her hair and there was sweet air. He held her as she took large gulps of air and coughed.

"You stupid fucking brat! My brother dies and you just fucking take off on me! Do you understand that was my whole fucking life? I worked with him, not alone. I didn't make the frigging contracts, I just did the work! I'm fucked, hear me? Fucked! All I have left is this last job and the pay that comes with it. I have to bring you back to him, I need to do it right. I need their fucking referrals now...I need that money so I don't starve to death. I have to get back to our place and clean it out before the fucking debtors come sniffing around."

Sandor paled and nearly crushed Arya in his arms as he panicked. "Oh gods...the debts, do they become mine since Gregor is dead?"

"I..I can't..breathe." Arya took a whooping breath after Sandor's grip became less constricting.

"You...you can be independent now. You said yourself he only gave you shit jobs. You said he got in trouble with a lot of folks because of his own arrogance and temper. You can do better than that, you aren't anything like him. Listen, what if I can give you a better alternative? Would you at least listen and consider it? I won't run or fight if you'll just listen and consider things?"

Sandor made a growling sound of frustration and then he nodded. "Fine. Not while we sit in a fucking moat though." Arya let him pull her out and onto the road. They began to walk on the graveled path that was partially fenced off from the cars.

"Sansa and I are the only Starks alive now. She is being married to Joff Lannister and will give her share to the Lannisters as they want her to. My portion is all mine and I am willing to share it with you. Let me be your partner, you know I have been learning and even Gregor said I had potential. I am not going to run and hide from Drogo but I won't go to him as a gift wrapped submissive present either."

Sandor laughed. "Really? You are going to what...just march up to Drogo and Ramsay and demand they stop being meanies?"

Arya grinned. "Only if it was a distraction so that you can spray them with bullets. Did the Tyrells tell you what I was reading about, what I would do as a hobby? I love bombs, fires, I research things that aren't very legal. Help me take down Drogo and Ramsay.....who wouldn't want to hire you after that? Who wouldn't hire us? Think about it."

"You are a beginner. I don't know if you can even shoot a gun well. How do I know you aren't just trying to use me to escape? Partners, huh? Partners have to have trust, what trust do we have?"

Grimly, Arya looked up at Sandor as they walked. "I can shoot. If I wanted escape, I would have kicked out your kneecap and run by now. Yeah, we have to trust each other. Common ground...we need to reach a common understanding with each other. connect on some level that inspires trust...yep..." 

"What if you tell me what crazed plan is spinning through your head and then I'll answer you about how fucking stupid and useless your ideas are."


	28. Whose Boy?

Reek stretched and gave a tiny sigh of contentment.

The sound of rain striking the panes of the glass doors leading to the patio. The luxurious feeling of a white polar bear rug under his thin skin. He dug his toes into the soft warm fur and rubbed his stubble against it, breathing in deeply. It smelled of himself and Damon.

Due to reasons that Reek knew but Damon never mentioned, they moved often. At least once a week Reek would find himself in a new fully furnished home. It never mattered because Damon was never home and Reek was seldom ever left behind. 

The world was a dizzying circle jerk of too warm fancy places with too many voices and lights or a too cold metal and blood, too much screaming. Reek patiently followed his Master and obeyed mindlessly, blindly.

Today was different. Master woke up and was tired.

They got to this new place last night after Master was already stumbling and grumbling. Reek had rushed to soothe him. He took off his clothes and gave tiny supplicating kisses. Whispers of how amazing Damon was until he got the large angry man in the bed.

Once there Reek used his mouth and everything else Damon wanted to keep him happy. Damon pounding into him so hard that Reek's head smacked hard until the wall. A large hand squeezing Reek's mouth and nose until he almost blacked out as Damon released his hot seed into his little pet.

Reek no longer mentioned Ramsay, it had become too dangerous to do so.

It became a rumor that Ramsay was around when it became fact that Drogo was back. That is when they began to move a lot. Damon was still his charming self in public and dangerous in the basement setting. However, a sharp paranoia has begun to sink delicate claws under the thick skin.

It was for good reason, even Reek who tried to see nothing could see that.

Skinner turned up as skinned corpse, hammered to a warehouse of Roose's. Then Alyn was beaten to death, left tossed at odd angles like a broken bicycle in front of Damon's favorite club. Damon spoke in harsher tones, his eyes shift to shadows and he keeps moving.

On occasion they would take four different routes before arriving at a job that took less time than the trip.

Not that Reek would dare complain of such things.

When Damon was like this, he was quicker to use his fists, boots and the whip. Reek has learned to keep his mouth shut unless he was spoken to. Or unless he needed to keep piling on the endless compliments, assurances and endearments in order to avoid a beating.

 Today Damon decided to take day off, he was tired.

Reek has seen Damon take time off for a terrible flu, food poisoning and a bullet wound. That was all. Never has a hangover or insomnia ever been an excuse for Damon to stay home. This was new and that scared Reek half to death. However, it turned out to be a pretty good day.

Damon mainly watched television while his pet curled up beside him on the couch or on the floor at his feet.

They watched Seven Psychopaths which Damon found hysterical. Then Smoking Aces which Damon found almost as funny but then he dozed off. So Reek was stretched out on the bear rug, feeling the heat from the huge fireplace.

With a sudden crash, the door opened and Roose Bolton stormed in.

Damon jumped a mile before standing like a startled cat, panting, staring at Roose. At the last second, he managed to not shoot his own boss and holstered his gun. Barefoot and clad in only jeans, Damon was not prepared. Reek had been not only scared but he was naked so he flew under the couch.

"Reek, go get something on and bring me a shirt."

With a face red with embarrassment, Reek crawled out from under the couch and ran to the bedroom. He winced as he heard a crash then Roose's voice, soft but the anger came through clearly. As Reek came back out with Damon's shirt, he heard words that he knew he shouldn't.

"Locke is dead. Only one person could have done that, only one person could flay alive Skinner like that. You told me he wasn't around anywhere. You told me you put a hit out on him. Ramsay isn't just alive, he is here and Drogo is with him. Get your fucking head out of the sand and kill them."

Reek scuttled closer clutching Damon's shirt, timidly trying to hand it over without looking up at either of them or getting in the way. Damon tore the shirt from his hands and snapped at Reek.

"Bedroom, now."

With a quick nod, Reek instantly turned to obey but to his great horror, Roose spoke.

"No, Theon stays. I wish to speak with him. Ramsay is obsessed with him, if he has been close enough to, he would have at least stalked if not contacted his little creature."

"Reek is loyal to me. If he saw Ramsay he would have said something, probably shrieking it as he leaped into my arms. Reek is petrified of him. And he is well protected at all times. There is no way Ramsay could reach him."

"I don't care for your tone. I am speaking with him."

So Reek was caught by the shrieking emptiness of Roose's eyes and the dead grave whisper voice.

"Have you seen Ramsay or Drogo? Or even thought you saw them? Maybe just had a chill or sense of dread, instinct that they were nearby? Find any strange persons, any notes or symbols left that might be from Ramsay? Any hang ups on the carefully set up cell phone that Damon gave you?"

All the questions circled Reek like a snake going around until it strangles.

But they all had the same truthful answer. No. In truth, Ramsay could have rode a tank past his pet while waving and Reek would miss it. These days it seemed easier to be as blind as Damon wants him to be. Ramsay's Reek has become buried under Damon's Reek.

Roose left after giving Damon and Reek both veiled threats. Bursting into tears, Reek threw himself at Damon's leg. He knew what to do in order to remove that thunderous growing expression.

"Please Master, only you could ever matter! Don't let anyone take me away from you. I just wish to be with you, you are my world, Master!"

A blowjob and endearments weren't enough but Damon luckily wasn't in the mood to beat his pet either. Throwing some clothes at Reek, Damon growled.

"I have to get the fuck out of here before I go out of my head!"

To Reek's dismay it was another club full of hanging chains, pulsating lights and half naked women. Damon shoved a drink into Reek's hands and shoved him into the booth. There Reek stayed, quietly nursing his drink while he watched his Master flirt with pretty girls and bully their boyfriends.

Eventually the drink went to his bladder and he carefully touched Damon's shoulder. Damon leaned down to hear the whispered request and smirked. He was high, drunk and had about five girls desperate to fuck him. Kissing Reek's forehead indulgently, Damon told Reek to go ahead and hurry back. 

Reek would have obeyed too. Except when he entered the bathroom a large hand encircled his head. Reek has endured Damon's large hand covering his mouth and nose but this was worse. This hand was large enough to actually cover his entire face and it smelled worse than the bathroom did.

 

Damon shoved the cute redhead aside and looked around sharply. It has been ten minutes and Reek hasn't returned from the bathroom. He sent Reek a text that went unanswered. Sending a man, Damon was now ready to call it a night.

Seemed like someone was either in need of coddling for illness or a good beating for disobedience.

An hour later Damon was nearly insane with worry and fury. There is no way he would believe that Reek would dare run from him. Reek loves his Master and is loyal! What if Ramsay had him? What would he do to Damon's poor boy for revenge? Then Damon received an anonymous text.

"Watch Me." Then a link.

Damon clicked the link and groaned to see a picture of Reek laying hogtied and gagged. Another one where a very large boot is used to raise Reek's face enough for the camera. The fear in those huge tearful reddened eyes made Damon curse.

Then a third picture with a cardboard sign of an address with a time.

Underneath the address read something chilling.

"Damon. Ramsay. Here is your little prize monkey if you want him. Just kill your competition and he's yours. This is the address and time of your death match and where you can find your boy."


	29. Shaking Up The Order Of Things

Roose was on top of his plump wife, spilling his seed into her shuddering flesh. She moaned in climax and was digging her little hands into his back. There was a dreadful crash downstairs and their pleasure soured quickly.

"Wh..what was that?"

Leaping off his wife, Roose put his finger to his lips and as always, Walda obeyed. She lay like a beached whale, her eyes wide with fear and blind trust that her husband will fix it. He threw on his pajama bottoms and grabbed a gun. Carefully going out his bedroom door into the darkness of his hallway, Roose waited.

"ROOSE! GET DOWN HERE! ROOSE!"

With a snarled curse, Roose put his gun back and told his wife to go to sleep before he headed down to Damon.

"How dare you scare my wife at this hour? How did you even get in here? You better not have killed my men!"

Damon's face was thunderous and Roose felt the first tiniest frisson of fear. He wondered if he should have kept his gun on him after all.

"Watch this! Look at this!"

Roose watched the clip of Theon and the challenge.

"I am sorry that your creature was caught, Damon. Where are my men? Tell me you didn't kill them."

"Your men aren't dead, just broken. And they sucked. Course that is because you are down to hiring new men. Ramsay and Drogo have killed off all your loyal ones. And they are intimidating your partners, causing them to all back out of deals. Now who the fuck is this? Who has Reek and wants to see Ramsay and I kill each other?"

Roose stared icily up at the large man and spoke very softly, rich with warning.

"You will not speak to me that way, Damon. I understand your upset concerning your pet but I will not tolerate your disrespect for any reason."

Damon normally would apologize but to Roose's surprise, the young man did not back down in the least. Instead, he leaned over Roose and stuck in face in his.

"I am all you have left of loyal men, Sir. I am not about to let Ramsay have Reek, I am not about to die so Ramsay can take my fucking place again. We have only each other and we know that Ramsay will slaughter us if we do nothing. I want you to help me find out who has my boy and then you will help me defeat Ramsay and Drogo permanently. The two will come to the challenge together, I need you with me. It has to be us, we are the only two Ramsay really wants to fight anyway. If you say no, I will kill every one of your men and please believe that I am not above hurting your wife."

Roose was seething and his voice was a mere whisper.

"Oh, I will help you, son. I will help you find out who has your creature. I will help you defeat Ramsay and Drogo. Then you will pay dearly for daring to threaten me and my wife. If you wish to ever remain alive and well working for me, that is."

"Punish me all you want after I get back my Reek and Ramsay is dead."

"I will, Damon. You can count on it."

 

Ramsay growled, watching the clips again. Seeing his poor Reek all bound and terrified, a large boot under his chin. Those large eyes looking so scared and confused. The poor dumb thing probably doesn't understand what is going on and Ramsay longed to comfort and hold his weak boy.

Unlike Roose and Damon, Drogo had no problem figuring out who was behind the clips.

"That large boot is Sandor's. He and his brother always wear the same kind. Gregor was killed in a car accident and Sandor has Arya. Guess she managed to weasel into his greediness. Think of it, if Sandor can get all of us to kill each other? That clever little bitch turned his head and made him a traitor. They are dangling your boy over us all while we fight."

Ramsay glared at Drogo and took a long pull on his beer bottle.

"I want to skin Sandor alive for this. You can punish that little cunt for daring to steal my Reek! At least with Damon, I knew where Reek was and that he was being cared for! Who knows what she and Sandor are doing to him?"

Drogo sighed at Ramsay's dramatics and opened his mouth reluctantly. The one thing he hates about working alone with Ramsay. The boy loves to talk but sometimes he wants feedback and reactions.

"The girl has no reason to hurt your boy. Reek is timid and weak, he will do as he is told and they will leave him be. Sandor is a killer but he has no real taste for torture. That was his brother. Reek will be fine, just scared probably."

"Do you think Damon would actually show to this challenge?"

Drogo nodded and didn't give any further explanation. He was done talking and placating his crazy friend. Ramsay swore at him and continued babbling. Letting Ramsay's words fade into the background, Drogo pictured Arya.

He smiled slowly, thinking of sorry he would make her for this. On the other hand, Drogo couldn't help but feel admiration for the girl. She has truly challenged every step of the way. He knocked her down and she learned to defend herself.

He locked her away and she ran as far as she could go. Drogo sent men to kidnap her and Arya responded by kidnapping another. After convincing one of her kidnappers to help her create a way for her enemies to kill each other.

Truly a wild girl that was never meant for captivity. And that only made Drogo want to take her down even more. Nothing like taking a feral and taming them. Besides, considering his own temperament and lifestyle, he needed a pet that was tough in her own way to survive it.

"Hey! Are you going to help me plan our saving of Reek and killing of Damon? Not to mention the killing of Sandor and the retrieving of Arya? Or would you rather nap while I just handle it all?"

Rolling his eyes, Drogo looked over at Ramsay and grunted. He leaned forward and tiredly began to listen to Ramsay discuss their options.

 

"Theon, you need to eat and drink."

Arya shoved at Sandor when the thin creature simply shook.

"I told you. He won't respond to that name anymore. It just scares him more if you say it. Call him Reek."

With a scowl, Sandor shoved the water bottle and the container of microwave soup at Arya.

"You do it then. I'm not calling a man that name."

Sandor walked away and Arya slowly brought the food over to the cringing man in the corner.

"Hey, Reek. It's okay, no one will hurt you. Here, you really need to put something in that shriveled stomach. You know, I have seen Damon take you into fancy places and dumps. He always makes sure you have food and I see you peck at it as if Ramsay was watching. As if he could see how much you were taking in. I swear to you, Ramsay and Damon cannot see you. They have no clue where you are. And...Ramsay would never object to something as light as water and soup? Right?"

Reek nodded slowly at that reasoning and began to silently drink both the water and soup. He shook a bit less and Arya simply sat with him. Only after he finished did he speak and it was very soft, a weak thread of sound.

"Are you going to kill me, keep me, or just give me to whichever Master survives your game?"

"Do you want to go back to Ramsay or Damon, Reek? What if they both die?"

Reek shivered and shrugged painfully thin shoulders.

"Then Reek has no reason to exist."

Arya considered that and gently reached out to take one of his hands. It was so fragile that Arya could easily break those birdlike bones.

"Then Reek won't exist but maybe someone better will take his place in you instead."

 


	30. Killing The Monsters

"Are you sure this is the right way? I mean, we have other options."

"No, Arya, not as good as this one. It's the best plan we have and you know it. Harden up, would you? Oh my gawd, are those fucking tears? I swear there is a glistening to your eyes, are those tears? I bet they are. Spare me the fucking ethics and morals of a little girl, would you? Because if that is all you are, might as well run crying now. Run sobbing until Drogo catches you and then you'll have a real reason to cry! He chose it, Arya! The man, the Reek, whatever you call him, he helped make this plan! Let him have his fucking shred of dignity left to make a damned decision of his own!"

"Can he really make his own choices, Sandor? Look at him, he's just so scared and broken now. I want to help him and this puts him right in danger, it could kill him. Is he really able to choose that for himself, when he can't choose anything else? Is he too mentally ill and I am just murdering him in a new creative way?"

 

"You are a stupid little thing, sometimes. Do you know that? Look at that sad sack pitiful look on your face. What is wrong with you? Of course he is broken and beyond fucked up. But see, he KNOWS he is broken and beyond fucked up. That is why he chose to help us with this plan. It is the only real decision left he has the strength for. Let him have it. You are too young and stupid to understand. Just go with it and I swear to-"

Before Sandor could chastise Arya further about tears in her eyes, she sneezed heartily into his face.

"Sorry. It's not tears for Theon, it's allergies. Fucking dust in here and bird shit all over the place! But I do feel really bad for him and that this is the best we can do for him."

 

Sandor swore as he wiped his face off and sneered at Arya as he whacked her head.

"Worry less about him and more about yourself. He isn't the only one who has a dangerous role to play. And don't forget that the group of them are going to scour our location for the fight. They are going to be hunting us down, they know its us by now. Worry about laying low and having our night go smoothly. Worry about one of them trying to plant a bomb or a trap at our locations."

 

Reek liked this new location better. It was the attic of some old deserted church on the edge of town. It was dark and quiet, he could be safe, alone and think whatever he chose. Move however he wished and show whichever emotion on his face that he wanted.

Arya and Sandor had spoken with him and then they let him pick his own resting spot. They would stay in this place to eat and nap, to plan and prepare for tonight.

Reek was resting in the darkest corner with an old fleece blanket under him. And when he was sure it was safe, no one, no eyes anywhere could see him, he practiced naughty things.

He let Theon make angry faces and gestures, Reek himself laughed and sang a little song he loved that both his Masters hated. Then he tried the hardest thing of all.

 

"I..am Reek. I have been Reek for a long, long time. I am Reek. I was Reek. I was...I used to be..."

But he couldn't.

He tried and then when he formed a Th sound, Reek almost vomited into his hands. No, it was hopeless and so was he. Well, not hopeless anymore really.. Theon was inside him, inside of Reek.

That was enough to get him through this plan.

This one glimmer of hope left to be free of both Damon and Ramsay. It terrified him just to think of it, the thought that both men, both Masters might make it to him was overwhelming, crushing. And yet, Reek was determined to end this pain and fear for good.

One way or another, he was going to be free.

 

Roose and Damon's hired men could not find any sign of Arya Stark, Theon Greyjoy or Sandor Clegane. Ramsay and Drogo could not find the three either.

The location of the night's fight was scoured over and again.

First by hired men. When they left, Ramsay showed up to check it. After Ramsay left, Roose and Damon came to see it for themselves. Minutes after they left the location, Drogo came to see it, to judge how he will fight there.

Only after all had left and only two hired men were hiding with phones ready to film, plus one homeless man that Ramsay had paid to call him about any movement...only then did Sandor appear.

 

He was dressed like a homeless man himself and staggering, carrying a bottle in a paper bag. Muttering to himself in the waning afternoon sunlit alleyway, he headed towards a small deserted warehouse.

Stinking as bad as the actual homeless man, Sandor nestled up to him and grinned sourly.

"Wanna share? I got a full bottle, you got anything to trade, fella?"

The man peered blearily at Sandor then lit with dim excitement as the words came through his foggy head.

 

"Hey, yeah, yeah, I do. I got a joint, got it somewhere, one sec, lemme look."

Sandor leaned over the man, as if drunkenly trying to help the man find his stash. He gave a small bit of drunken laughter and then a rough, wet cough to cover the sound of the drunk's neck breaking.

The man was settled nicely against the tree again as Sandor stood up with his bottle. He muttered down as if joking to the man who passed out on him and moved on.

 

He staggered to a man leaning against a high gate, pretending to play a game on his phone.

Except to Sandor's disgust, the man really was playing a game and only noticed the man stumbling by because of the smell. He wrinkled his nose and gagged.

"Get the fuck out of here, man! You fucking stink! Go shower and get a fucking job, yeah?"

Sandor's bottle caught him in the throat, then upwards into his jaw, then into his temple. The bottle never broke, but the man's jaw, larynx and skull did. Sandor sneered down at the twitching, unconscious man.

"You are the worst hired help ever. If you survive these injuries, I suggest getting another job before this one kills you."

 

The last hired man was actually doing his job, walking the perimeter. He saw Sandor fast enough to draw his gun but not fast enough to recieve a bullet to his skull. Sandor made sure there were no other wanderers before signaling for Arya and Reek to come forth.

They began to set up.

**Author's Note:**

> Musical Inspirations for the story are as follows just in case you are deranged like me and make a music list for EVERYTHING! LOL!  
> Don't Come Around Here No More by Tom Petty  
> Keep Away From Me, Voodoo, Awake by Godsmack  
> Comotose, Hero, Monster by Skillet  
> Happiness In Slavery, Sin by Nine Inch Nails  
> What Have You Done by Within Temptation


End file.
